<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Double Match by kathie_raddare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921377">Double Match</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathie_raddare/pseuds/kathie_raddare'>kathie_raddare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Double Mess [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>...and feeder, Age Difference, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha!Levi, Alpha!Rivaille, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Eren is basically their owner, Blond Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Bottom Eren Yeager, But also, But they're both sweethearts, Confused Eren Yeager, Cute Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager Is a Ray of Sunshine, Eren Yeager is in Denial, Levi Has a Twin (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi is possessive, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Lovely Eren Yeager, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega!Eren, Rivaille ackerman - Freeform, Rivaille is sadistic, Tattooed Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:47:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathie_raddare/pseuds/kathie_raddare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a society where secondary genders existed, upon reaching maturity, all individuals needed to submit to the government's compatibility system in order to guarantee birth rates and avoid the deficit of the country's active population. Eren Jaeger, eighteen and an omega, thought there was an error in the system when his compatibility with someone else reached 100%, something extremely rare. And so he was sure that his aversion to the system was justified when it was mistaken twice and pointed out 100% compatibility with not just one, but two alphas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi &amp; Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Double Mess [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>634</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! Here I am, back with another translation of a work of mine! I've written this piece very fast and to supply a desire of mine! I hope you guys enjoy it! I'm currently taking a break from the fandom for personal reasons (I'm fucking tired haha) but I will update this work once a week since it's already finished in Portuguese! Please, if you're able, I would love to read comments and theories about what do you think will happen! I need to be hyped up to translate as fast as possible hahaha Thank you for choosing to read this new work and I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Eren, you can stay moody as long as you want, but it's not going to change the fact that this is happening and there's nothing you can do to change that reality. - Grisha said behind the wheel, eyes focused on the road while Carla looked at the back seat, where Eren Jaeger was sitting with his arms firmly crossed. </p><p>-Honey... we already talked about that. - Carla tried, reaching out to touch her son's knee, who only shrank as much as possible to escape the attempt of comfort. The comforting scent that both his parents were exhaling was an attempt to calm his nerves, even if they were still trying to convince Eren that laws could not be broken. </p><p>As if an 18-year-old would accept that, omega or not. </p><p>In fact, he felt that everyone saw him as fragile or manipulative because of his second gender and being forced to register in the national compatibility system was just a way to label him even more. </p><p>-Didn't you say that your friend Jean went to the clinic last year and is already mated to his omega? - Carla said and the memory of Jean Kirstein, the horse face, and his partner Marco Jesus Bodt just made Eren snort even louder. </p><p>The truth is that he wasn't mad at his parents and not even at Jean always, who was always rubbing in everyone's face how amazing the system was and how he and Marco were a perfect couple together. No, even if Eren wanted to beat the alpha’s ass, he couldn’t condemn Jean's happiness. That wouldn’t be fair. </p><p>What the omega couldn't stand was the tall white walls of the government building where they were entering and heading to the parking lot. What he didn't like was the labeled "omega" on his 18th birthday blood exam, which would be added to his ID and birth certificate. What he couldn't stand was the idea of a probability test dictating who he should love. </p><p>Yes, that, indeed, hurt. </p><p>It was common knowledge that everyone, regardless of having already presented their second gender, should register in the government system as fertile and available individuals. The Matching Government Program, or MGP, was the system in which alphas, betas and omegas were registered with a blood sample and classified in order of fertility and compatibility. </p><p>Eren liked to think it was like a machine from those old arcades of the 70s, where you put a coin and twisted to appear three images of money on a three-square-top roller. But in this case, the coin was blood, the arcade was a high-tech computer and the three squares would be the percentage of compatibility between you and a stranger who, based on a tiny bit of blood, should be the love of your life. </p><p>No. </p><p>Just <em> no. </em> </p><p>Eren admitted that he had never stopped to think about falling in love. Even though they had known about the system ever since they were children, many chose to live their lives before being registered as cattle. In other words, fucking and kissing without commitment. </p><p>The omega couldn’t judge who did it, because deep down he wanted to be able to live like that too. The point is that ever since he was a child, Eren was always the one who wasn’t attracted to the whole playful girlfriends or boyfriends that children had. </p><p>While some children liked to hold hands and write little love letters, the big green-eyed little boy was content with just playing hide and seek. When older, while all his friends began to demonstrate romantic interests, Eren found himself only being aesthetically attracted to some people. When questioned, he said they were beautiful but that was the end of it. </p><p>In his adolescence, the topic was increasingly addressed, especially when, at age 13, Eren presented as an omega after entering a heat in the middle of P.E class. The following week, when he was recovered from the four days of heat and already using suppressants, Eren found himself being treated completely differently by everyone, more specifically, by alphas. Flowers, chocolates, and longing stares accompanied everywhere Eren went, some alphas even brave enough to press him against the closets and try something else. </p><p>It isn’t necessary to explain the exponential amount of detentions that Eren Jaeger, an omega, was punished to after punching and kicking some alphas during his high school period. </p><p>But still, Eren never showed any interest in anyone. While Mina spent lunches with an older blonde guy, Eren and Armin, who at 14 proved to be a beta, were quietly relaxing under some tree - the blonde reading something and Eren moping for having to go back to class. </p><p>And when even Armin, the intelligent, calm and shy Armin, has shown interest in an alpha in their last year, Eren began to think something was wrong with him. </p><p>Masturbation, pornography, and even sexual jokes were normal things for him. But kissing, holding hands, and having sex? No.  </p><p>It wasn't as if he was repulsed by the act, after all, he probably knew all the categories of porn sites, gay or not, and they all excited him. The point is that he had never met <em> that  </em>person capable of making his knees go weak, his heart to throb, his eyes to shine and his stomach to flutter from good anxiety – not that fearful anxiety he had every time he had a date with someone or when he knew the date was going to be a disaster the moment they pressed him for something. </p><p>In addition, after all the experiences and failures in falling in love, Eren completed his 18 years as a total virgin, having never been kissed. And he was happy about it. Completely content with his future in marine biology college and the possibility of never falling in love. </p><p>Well, until he couldn't ignore the fact that no, there was no escape from the MGP enlistment and he was praying that he wouldn't be compatible with anyone because just the idea of being with someone for convenience or obligation made bile touch his throat. </p><p>Call him romantic or idealistic, but the idea of spending his whole life poorly accompanied only strengthened his conviction to be alone. </p><p>-Are you getting out or will they need to collect your blood inside the car? - Grisha said, leaning against the car door next to Eren, who pushed away his intruder thoughts and took off his seat belt.  </p><p>- Good. - The omega's father said, squeezing Eren’s shoulder slightly as he closed and locked the car.  Carla immediately came to tangle her arm at Eren's waist in a side hug, rubbing her hand against his coat and giving him a kiss on the cheek. </p><p>-My love, you know this isn't like horror movies. - She tried, and Grisha came to his wife’s side to give silent support. - There's no guarantee they're going to find anyone compatible with you right now. The probability is that you have to wait a few years and until then, I'm sure you'll be tired of waiting. </p><p>With crossed arms, Eren tried to maintain his angry posture and muttered an "I doubt I would", to which his parents breathed a resigned sigh, unwilling to continue struggling with the boy's stubbornness. </p><p>But the reality is that every step they took toward the building triggered a shiver in Eren’s spine. The mirrored walls, the countless floors, the painting in a light blue and white decorating the place like a hospital environment... everything got on his nerves. </p><p>There was a metal plate arranged on a beautiful lawn kept in front of the building, which had displayed the name of the system with pride and Eren struggled with the instinct to vomit from anxiety right there. He tried to take deep breaths and keep fear away from his thoug- </p><p>But what if he was forced to live with an old pedophile because of a 40% compatibility? What if they wanted him to get pregnant soon? What if they never found someone compatible? </p><p>By the time he realized, the three were already in front of the counter, where a small redhead woman, whose identification said Petra, smiled sweetly. </p><p>-How can I help you? - The woman, clearly an omega, asked and Eren wanted to roll his eyes because she didn't need to be kind when most likely she would be sending young people like him to their graves. However, she had large brown eyes and a smile so welcoming that he wasn’t able to be rude. </p><p>-We're here to register. - Carla said and Eren pressed his lips in a tight line when Petra looked at him excited, her smile growing as she congratulated him on his birthday and asked for documents to complete his file. A few minutes later, she handed him a sticker to glue to his shirt and sent them to the waiting room, where they were to wait until the nurses came to collect him. </p><p>Sitting in the plastic chair, Eren felt like those pregnant wives waiting to discover their baby’s. Except he wasn't pregnant and didn't want babies anytime soon. The anxiety consumed him and the fact there were only two more people in the room beside him and his parents made him even more suspicious. </p><p>As a child, Eren was ashamed to be accompanied by his mother for urine tests, he always had flushed cheeks when his mother insisted on helping collect the materials. Now, he couldn't feel more grateful to have his parents by his side, each one holding his hands. The brunette knew he was being unfair in throwing his fears and worries in the two people who supported him the most, but it was inevitable when the pressure he felt was so overwhelming. </p><p>Since he didn't want to cry, it was his duty to play strong. </p><p>-Eren Jaeger. - A female voice sounded in the room and Eren stopped bouncing his leg to look up to a tall woman in a lab coat, her hair tied in a messy ponytail. - Is that you? - The beta asked, a big and extremely curious smile appearing on her face, which also had square glasses. </p><p>Eren nodded faintly, rising and following the woman into a sterile room to give a blood sample. </p><p>During the procedure, Carla entered with her son and Eren remained oblivious to the light conversation the woman, who was called Hanji, made with his mother. Leaving his arm on the support, he turned his face to the opposite side when the beta wiped his arm with alcohol and began palpating his vein. </p><p>-It's fast and very painless. A little sting and we’re finished! - The woman said and even if Eren knew it was a lie, he simply nodded as the needle entered his skin with a burning sensation. - Along with the compatibility test, we will also perform other exams to do a usual check-up and more specific tests for Hepatitis and other diseases, all right? </p><p>He nodded again, a sigh escaping his full, reddish lips when the needle was removed and Hanji instructed him to keep his arm pressed while waiting for the results in the waiting room. In ten minutes he would know his fate, or rather to what national identification number his fate was connected to. </p><p>Except that the ten minutes became fifteen, which became twenty, which became forty and by then, Eren was certain that was a divine sign that this whole system was inefficient and that he would leave there in the same way he entered: without a compatible mate. </p><p>His breathing was already calmer, he even joked when the nurses came by, and now the boy decided to ignore the commotion in the room Hanji was in. A horde of people in lab coast came out of nowhere and entered said room, but Eren was peacefully calm and even a little sassy. </p><p>They must be sad he wasn’t compatible with anyone. Haha, poor folks! </p><p>Seven minutes later and Eren was called back into the room, only to get out of there with his other arm pierced because apparently there was an error in the system and the results were unlikely. They even had to collect his blood again. </p><p>The only good part of all that mess was Grisha's sad face when Eren left the lab with a victorious smile and already giving them his victory speech about how that method of system was inhumane and ignored the true feelings of individuals, reducing them to breeding cattle and that he refused, very strongly, he refused to let himself be part of it. </p><p>-Eren Jaeger. - Hanji called after fifteen minutes, an infinitely more serious expression and no shadow her big smile. Eren stopped his speech immediately to look at the beta and swallowed dry, the ambient lights shimming on the beta’s thick glasses and preventing him from rummaging through the woman's emotions. - This time, I believe it is necessary the presence of your parents. Both of them. </p><p>And so the three got up and Eren could swear that Grisha and Carla were walking like they were going to a funeral. They seemed worried about something that Eren didn’t mind since he was still marveling at how good it was to be right. Upon entering the room, the three were invited to sit in chairs opposite the table where Hanji sat, three other doctors around her. </p><p>-Mr. and Mrs. Jaeger, we didn’t introduce ourselves properly. - The beta said, keeping a tight smile as she held out her hand to both of them. Eren observed everything with an arched eyebrow and a defiant smile. - I’m doctor Hanji Zoe, but can you call me Hanji, please. </p><p>-Doctor, is there something wrong? - Carla immediately ignored her, sitting closer to the edge of the chair she was sitting on and questioning the beta with worried eyes. </p><p>-I wouldn't say wrong, but... - Hanji started by dragging a paper folder across the table and leaving it facing Carla, who picked it up immediately and opened it to evaluate the exam check-up. Grisha stretched out as much as possible and, as a doctor, tried to figure out what could have caused so much surprise. - I'd say that's not a very usual situation, though. There's nothing wrong with his physical examinations, no disease and he's in great health and fertility conditions, I’m even going to prescribe special birth control pills for him. - She began and Eren watched his parents breathe a sigh of relief. - However, in relation to the compatibility test... </p><p>It was then that Eren noticed that Grisha and Carla stopped at a certain page on the folder, both looking wide-eyed at whatever was written on it. And unintentionally, a laugh slipped out of his throat, but if it was one of nervousness or relief, he couldn't tell. </p><p>-Oh, is that it? Let me guess... - Eren started by ignoring his mother's shaken call, her suddenly cold hands reaching for him. - There was no match? I expected that, but you know what? It's not a problem, I'm perfectly fine with it. Can I leave now? </p><p>It was then that Hanji finally showed something beyond seriousness and removed her glasses to look at him very closely. </p><p>-Actually... - Slowly, she stretched out one of her hands and turned the computer screen so the omega could see the online page with the result of the compatibility test. At the same instant, there was not a single cell of his body that did not shudder with the 100% in bottle darts and green. - You have a 100% compatibility. </p><p>-Wha-What? - It was Eren's turn to hunch over the table, trembling hands skirting the result on the computer screen as shining green eyes watched the numbers in front of him. </p><p>-And not just that, - Hanji continued and Eren could swear his heart was about to come out of his mouth when Hanji lowered the screen for another result. - We did the test twice because we thought it was wrong the first time... </p><p>-Oh my God, Eren... - Carla once again whispered, Grisha leaning on the chair as if he no longer had the strength to reason what was written on the paper in his wife’s hands. </p><p>-Eren, you don't just have a 100% compatibility, - Hanji started, pausing the screen when two distinct identification numbers appeared. - But your 100% compatibility extends to two alphas. </p><p>-...Wha-How can-Wait, what?! - His brain had short-circuited, eyebrows frowning intensely. But the beta didn’t seem fazed and made a point of repeating. </p><p>-You are completely compatible with two alphas, Eren Jaeger. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!! I know, I know! I'm a lil bit late! College is consuming me! But here I am! Thank you for everyone who commented last chapter, it made me really happy! And as you guys know, this work is a translation and for some reason I'm not satisfied with the way I translated it. Maybe I was too tired to think in an English manner? Because things make sense in Portuguese, but might be strange in English hahaha Anyway! This chapter is still un-betaed, so please ignore some of my mistakes and I hope you enjoy it! I will finish editing later! Have fun~~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-...ren! Eren! - A sweet and soft voice, alarmingly loud, pierced his consciousness, managing to attract his attention even if the blood flowing fast through his ears made him feel submerged. -  <em>Eren</em> <em>!</em> - Carla called again, hands shaking her son’s shoulder while the boy stood in shock, staring at the computer screen. </p><p>Seconds later, Hanji Zoe burst through the office door with a glass of sugary water and a pressure gauge, crouching next to the chair the brunette was sitting on and fitting the equipment into his arm. </p><p>-...what? Wh-why... - The boy answered confusedly, rolling his gaze around the room until pausing in his mother's worried feature and then in the glass cup Grisha was giving him. </p><p>-Drink, Eren. -  His dad said at the same moment Hanji finished checking his blood pressure and stood up to examine his pupils. </p><p>Gradually, as the voices began to become clearer and not as if they were submerged, Eren was regaining his ability to reason, heart pounding on his chest as his pressure slowly resumed to normal. Despite the heavy sensation vibrating through his body, the omega’s mind had a unique direction to which all his thoughts converged: </p><p>100%. Two alphas. </p><p>Compatible with two alphas. </p><p>100%. </p><p>-Eren, are you alright? -  Hanji again crouched in front of him, taking the boy's hand and looking at him sympathetically. </p><p>-No... -The boy whispered, a hoarse and tired voice escaping from his throat, which seemed increasingly constricted. - No, I'm not... of course not! - Removing his hands from the comforting grip, Eren pulled his feet to the chair and hugged his own knees, hand on his brown and messy strands while trying to reason the situation he was in. - What did you just say? </p><p>Hanji breathed a weary sigh and got up, going to sit again in the chair behind the desk and turning the computer to its original position. </p><p>-You see, I understand that it's a lot to digest, but even if it's a rare case, you're not the first t- </p><p>-What. Did. You. Said? - Eren asked again, voice squealing and clearly demanding. Carla even caught his eye, dissatisfied with the way the boy treated the beta. But Hanji didn't seem to care because Eren needed someone to take out his frustration and try to hold as much as possible the tears that threaten to run down his cheeks. </p><p>-I said you're 100% compatible with two alphas. - She repeated and Eren shook his head in denial. Of all the bad scenarios he had imagined, that hit him like a speeding train. </p><p>-That's impossible... - The omega whispered. </p><p>-It’s not. - Zoe replied, elbows leaning on the table and chin resting on her hands. The omega raised his head immediately, green eyes wet with tears and full eyebrows frowning. </p><p>-Do you mind explaining? - He practically groaned, his instinct seeing the stressful environment as a sign to fight. However, Hanji, being a beta, wasn’t affected by the aggressive pheromones the boy was releasing and simply gave him the explanation requested while also looking and explaining to the boy's parents, who were also in shock. </p><p>-It's against the law, but under the circumstances, we were able to access official documents about the people you were paired with. - She said, taking possession of the folder with documents and pointing with the pen the two numbers of registration, one below the other. - These two men are twins. Monozygotic twins. Identical twins. </p><p>The omega's eyes doubled in size and he didn’t know whether to focus on "men" or "twins". </p><p>-...that means...I-.... - Eren tried, ignoring the movement of his parents whispering to each other. </p><p>-It means that both have the same DNA and as the compatibility system is according to genes, if you are 100% compatible with one, you will also be 100% compatible with the other. </p><p>-And what does that 100% mean? - Grisha immediately interfered, Carla approaching her son and giving him a kiss on the cheek. </p><p>Hanji did a funny face and scratched her neck before answering. </p><p>-It's hard to say since each pair has a different reaction... but with such a compatibility, I would say that these men would have the ability to awaken a heat in Eren just by their smell. -  Eren swallowed dry, curiosity forcing him to listen to the woman’s theories. - In pairs with 80% compatibility, it is documented that individuals are extremely attracted to their companion's pheromones. To the point of being unable to feel attraction to anyone else. There are scientific studies that the greater the compatibility, the more complementary the two people are, and the greater the chance of pregnancy outside the mating cycle. </p><p>-Oh my God... - Carla whispered softly, while Eren heard everything with a gaping mouth. </p><p>-In your case, as there are two, I believe you can choose one. After all, they always say there's a prettier twin! - The doctor laughed nervously, in a clear failed attempt to make a joke when Eren felt nothing but disgust. </p><p>-Choose one and what? Leave the other alone? Knowing that I'm the only person he's compatible with? That's crazy! It's madness and it's cruel! - Unknowingly, Eren had already risen from the table, his inner omega hysterical only with the idea of abandoning one of <em> his alphas, </em> and when he realized the thought that invaded his mind, tears of frustration descended down his cheeks. - I don’t want them to be notified about that! Let’s pretend this never happened and they won’t even know I exist! </p><p>-That's impossible. The notification is automatic. By now, they must have received emails from the first test we thought was wrong. - The woman shook her head, closing the document folder and pushing it to the edge of the table, near where Eren kept his fists closed while trying to control his breathing. - When I receive their information, I will personally make sure to send it to you, Eren. By a confidential post mail. After it, the decision will be entirely yours. </p><p>Eren was halfway to the door before she even finished her shitty speech because, damn it! The decision would never be completely his! That was too much responsibility! And he knew it, he feared it from the beginning! Because one thing he couldn't handle was having a person's fate in his hands. He couldn't even lead his own life and how did anyone expect an 18-year-old to be able to make someone happy and loved? </p><p>He was going to fail, that's for sure. He wouldn't be enough and that person would waste their time and their life being unhappy alongside an omega that was no good. </p><p>Tears had already descended like waterfalls through his eyes as he walked fast, almost running to the car and opened the door, only to shrink like a ball in the back seat. Carla was soon by his side, sitting in the back seat and lying with her son to hold him like a child who needed comfort. </p><p><em> Worst of all, he would drag into ruin not just himself, but another  </em> two  <em> people. And just the idea of hurting and not being enough for his alphas filled the car with broken hiccups. </em> </p><p>----- </p><p>True to her word, ten days later, Eren heard the house bell ring and Carla's voice answering the door from the distance. It was Hanji’s postal mail. </p><p>All it took was a week and a half and the boy started having mixed feelings every time the bell or the telephone rang. What scared him the most was that, amid fear and mistrust, Eren felt his heartbeat quicken with curiosity to know about the twins. And even worse, a sense of helplessness was placed upon him, to realize that a compatibility of 100%  was able to make him become a slave to any orders from the alphas. </p><p>The day he returned from the lab, he spent the remaining hours locked in his room while looking at the ceiling and contemplating the sudden change in his life. Now, Eren didn't know if trying to get into college would be worth it, because even if he was accepted, two other people were in his life, whether he wanted it or not. </p><p>Even if Eren rejected them – and, frighteningly, only the thought of it hurts him – nothing would change the fact that two people would be waiting for him in this world. And that was much more than what he was prepared for. </p><p>He tried to ignore the subject as much as possible, isolating himself when he could. Not even his parents brought up the elephant in the room, even if they kept cast him glances over the dining table. The words "100%" and "twins" still sounded in his head and Eren didn't know what to do. </p><p>It was basically double alphas, which would possibly mean double problems. But Eren was aware that he could no longer ignore the matter when he heard his mother's gentle footsteps rise up the stairs. </p><p>-Eren? - The woman asked while knocking three times on the door. Even though he considered pretending to be asleep, that same strange sensation in his stomach was what spurred him to get up and open it to see the woman's brown eyes. Carla immediately held out a sealed envelope. - It’s here. </p><p>Sea green eyes fixated on the mail with a "CONFIDENTIAL" written in bold, red letter. And then he reached out to pick up the heaviest piece of paper he had ever seen. Inside, was the destination of his entire life, along with identification forms, addresses, phones, and pictures. </p><p>And it was the pictures that he was so anxious and nervous to see when he simply turned his back and closed the door, leaving his mother out of the hardest decision of his life. As he sat on the bed, Eren made sure to leave the envelope at a distance of one meter from him and used a few minutes to face the paper hard enough to make it burn. </p><p>However, even though he was an omega, Eren had no magical powers and there was no way to make that document disappear. Worse, his fingers itched to open and unravel the mystery that haunted him during the past days, and an incessant voice murmured within him, his inner omega eager and cheerful to be able to have contact with those who were supposedly his soul mates. </p><p><em> Aren't you going to open up and see our alphas? Are you ashamed of them? </em> </p><p>-Shut up. - Eren snorted, rolling his eyes and promptly ignoring that part of his consciousness as he reached out and picked up the envelope between trembling fingers. After turning the letter back and forth, he decided it would simply hurt less if he did it faster.  </p><p>Tearing the envelope up, his heart was pulsing so fast it hurt and Eren was praying to not like anything, absolutely nothing, from those two. With that thought, the omega stuck his hand in it. </p><p>The first sheet he saw was a copy of a birth certificate and the boy quickly read the name of one of the twins. </p><p>Levi. Levi Ackerman. Alpha. Twenty-six years old, born in the city of Mitras, at 17:54 on December 25, 1993. Son of Kuchel Ackerman, unidentified paternal name. Currently living in the city of  Trost, where he works as a businessman for the company Wings of Freedom. </p><p>The second sheet followed the same pattern, but with a frighteningly similar name. </p><p>Rivaille Ackerman. Alpha. Twenty-six years old, born in the city of Mitras, at 18:07 on December 25, 1993. Son of Kuchel Ackerman, unidentified paternal name. Currently living in the city of  Trost, where he teaches at Trost University as a leading professor of the School of Arts. </p><p>Then there were several proofs that they were the people who had the same numbers that appeared on Hanji Zoe's computer screen alongside other documents, such as financial vouchers, graduation certificates, work letters, proof of residence - which Eren deemed all unnecessary. </p><p>It was then that the tip of his fingers bumped into an opaque white plastic, which had a label with "Pictures - Levi." written in cursive and extremely elegant calligraphy. Running his finger over it, Eren felt his heart fail a beat just with the idea of touching something that unknown alpha probably touched. </p><p>Without thinking twice, the omega brought the plastic bag close to his nose and he really couldn't explain the disappointment when his sense of smell only picked up the smell of plastic and alcohol.  </p><p>Leaving the object aside, he soon caught with interest another plastic bag in the same way, but that this time had "Rivaille Ackerman" written in form letters and in a slightly more spontaneous way. Again, bringing the envelope to his nose, a disappointed whimper forced out of his chest and, with wide eyes, he pretended a cough and ignored the heat of his cheeks. </p><p>No one saw that. Move on. </p><p>Finally, at the bottom of the envelope, two other plastic bags, this time half the size of the one containing the pictures. In these, Eren could clearly read "Scent - Levi." and "For Eren ;) - Riv", two sentences that were enough for the blush to spread through all the boy's face. </p><p>He instinctively knocked all the papers down to the floor. </p><p>Eren’s heart basically punched the wall of his chest and he genuinely was afraid that anyone else in the house might hear him. Now it was indisputable that his face was red and the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach was back.  </p><p>Without even realizing it, he had crossed his legs, thighs pressed together while grabbing the bedsheets in front of him like a stuffed animal. </p><p>The only information that remained on the bed after his little outbreak was the envelopes with pictures. And Eren was already itching to open them, his inner omega almost fighting him to <em> hurry up! </em> </p><p>Finally, he caught both plastic bags repeating a mental mantra that it was no big deal and that he had no reason to worry.  Eren never really had a type, and even if he found some people beautiful, it was only an aesthetic attraction. It wasn't like some pictures of two guys would have that effect on him, right? </p><p>100% compatible with two stupid alphas, yeah right. Eren was practically laughing in madness. </p><p>Except that when he tore the alpha Levi’s bag, three polaroid photos fell, two of them facing the mattress and one facing him. </p><p>That was when he really, <em> really</em>, thought his heart was going to stop. </p><p>Facing him, a close-up photo showed a pale stretch of skin, firm neck muscles, and sharp collarbones. Almost fearfully, Eren grabbed the polaroid and now a man's face was clear and,<em>  oh my God </em>... </p><p>Smooth black threads, dark as the night, fall on the man's forehead. He seemed focused on doing something in front of him, eyes almost closed and completely oblivious to the photo. Thin, dark eyebrows and long black lashes were the only hair covering a face that looked like it was sculpted in marble, with high cheeks and sharp jaw. He had a thin and upturned nose and a perfect pair of thin lips of an almost imperceptible rosy color. </p><p>And that was it, a profile picture, that made Eren <em>feel </em>his pupils dilate. </p><p>From then on, there was no more room for calm or hesitation. </p><p>Turning the two remained photos hastily, Eren took one in his hands and watched closely. This was a full-length picture and this man was in front of an open closet in front of him while his arms were flexed tying a cravat around his neck. Eren was almost certain that those pants were too tight on his thighs and ass and the perfectly white social shirt didn’t hide the broad shoulders and the limits of his back muscles. </p><p>Shit, there was no way to conclude anything by a polaroid, but Eren could bet that man wasn't sedentary. In this one, his black hair was arranged in an undercut and his jaw was even more prominent. </p><p>Switching to the next photo, Eren held his breath when a pair of opaque, intimidating blue eyes stared at him. Even though his eyelids were narrow and even though there were dark circles below his eyes, Eren couldn't help but think that, for a 26-year-old man, Levi had a surprisingly young face, almost as if he wasn't a day older than 21. </p><p>And Eren couldn't help but think that if he had to choose a guy, it would be Levi and his aggressive and hot and- </p><p>Maybe it wouldn’t be so hard to choose? This man seemed to be authoritarian, but something inside the omega trembled from looking at him. He was unexpectedly beautiful and- </p><p>No, no, no, no! Eren wouldn’t decide anything yet! As far as he knew, he could reject both of them and deal with it, even if his omega threatened to cry with that idea. </p><p>Leaving the three polaroids carefully stored in their bag, the omega wandered his green eyes to the other envelope in which it was written: "To Eren- ;)  Riv". </p><p>And what a surprise when not only three but a bunch of polaroids fell on the bed. </p><p>Positively shocked, Eren didn't even notice the small smile adorning his lips before he took the photos in his hands, lined them up, and went through one by one. </p><p>The first polaroid was from an art studio, Eren realized. There was a black tarp on the floor, several cans of paints and brushes scattered around. In the background of the image, a frame resting on an easel and a professional camera resting on a table next to the easel. There was nothing on the board, still white in the photograph, and Eren could not identify the photo that was on camera, but by far it seemed the source of inspiration for the painting. </p><p>The next picture caught Eren unprepared. The boy knew the alphas were twins and he was slightly prepared for someone who looked like Levi, but exactly the same? </p><p>Yes, Rivaille was exactly like his brother. Same smoky eyes, same thin eyebrows, same rosy lips, same sharp jaw. The only thing that changed was the seductive spark substitute of Levi's authoritative gaze. </p><p>Oh, and of course, the blond hair died so light, it was almost platin.  Moreover, even the haircut was the same. </p><p>The other photo was a picture of his back and Eren’s breath caught when he noticed the black tattoos against porcelain white skin. In his scapulae and descending through the arms, two wings were drawn, one completely filled with black and the other white. Descending through the column, a series of circles that resembled planets and at the nape of a cross.  Eren could also recognize a few sentences in his arms and a compass on the lower-left end of his back. </p><p>The omega realized that the way his thighs were twitching together was not a good insight of the plan  "choose only one of the twins". </p><p>The other photo was the one that ripped a smile from Eren. </p><p>Three people were posing, and Rivaille was the one holding the camera high with one hand. At his side and leaning against his chest, a woman encased her arm around his waist, and before the strange bubbling in his stomach increased, the omega noticed the incredible similarity between the two. Or rather, three. Levi had his chin resting on his mother's shoulder, arms encased in her waist and hugging her from behind. Of the three, only Kuchel smiled and Eren focused on how affectionate they appeared to be with their mother. </p><p>The rest of the photos summing up to environments, Kuchel smiling, Levi sipping tea and holding the cup by the edge, Rivaille blowing cigarette smoke toward the camera, and another photo of Levi in sunglasses and regatta showing the colorful tattoos on his left arm. He even had a small word tattooed on his right collarbone. </p><p>In the end, the photos just left him more confused and he felt a strange energy vibrate when he thought of them. Trying to distract himself, the omega decided to take a walk around the neighborhood, watch a movie and discuss the matter with his mother - without showing the polaroids, of course. But by the end of the night, the images were still vivid in his mind, and samples of the twins' natural aroma prowled his thoughts to the point of preventing him from sleeping. </p><p>It was one in the morning when Eren succumbed to his inner omega, getting up from the bed and picking up the two bags with scents. </p><p>Before opening, the boy lit up the bags with his cellphone to see which one he was opening first and seconds later the musky smell mixed with oriental herbs and wood flooded his room. And fucking <em> bitch,  </em>Eren had to bite his lip to not moan, writhing on the bed and lying aside instinctively, both his legs heavily intertwined. </p><p>Grabbing the piece of fabric and bringing it close to his nose, the omega breathed deeply several times, his shoulders relaxing and a warm sensation filling his lower belly. </p><p>Wanting to be fair, he separated himself from Levi's aroma – <em> even against his will –  </em> and opened  Rivailles’ sample. Similarly, a smell also musky, but this time with soft shades of lavender and citrus notes filled the place.  </p><p>Whining pathetically and without thinking twice, he stretched himself to the dresser and took Levi's sample.  </p><p>Tentatively sniffing both fabrics at the same time, he couldn’t hold an involuntary groan. His inner omega deeply lamented having to feel that delicious fragrance through samples and not from the fountain itself.  </p><p>In a frenzy of letting himself be taken by the instincts, Eren eventually lifted his shirt, holding it with his teeth, only to be able to rub the pieces of fabric against his chest. </p><p>Immediately his body was engulfed in flames and he moaned around the shirt, eyes closed tightly and nipples hardening in a second. Writhing on the bed, the boy toyed and twisted his nipples while rubbing the samples on it, marking himself with the alphas’ smell until he reached his erection and pressed against it. </p><p>Putting his fingers inside his pajama's shorts, Eren closed his eyes, frightened at how wet he was. The omega’s natural lubricant had already accumulated in his underwear and was making him slippery. Out of heat, he had never seen himself so prepared, but just rubbing his fingers over his entrance was enough for a shiver to shake his spine. </p><p>Arranging the tissues in his right hand, Eren looped his fingers around his cock, slowly pumping it and engulfing his dick with the alpha’s scent. The boy whimpered and his other hand went down for two of his digits to enter his hole at once, thrusting in and out. </p><p>It didn't take much more than imagining Rivaille's tattooed back and Levi’s threatening eyes for Eren to be left soft and uneasy after having the best orgasm of his entire life. He had no idea if his groans were heard, but now he was even more confused about the inevitable choice he had to make. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oho! Interesting news!! What do you think about our twins? Who do you think Eren will choose? I'm dying to hear your thoughts! And remember, next chapter will be updated next Friday! Seeyaa~~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!! Here I am, one day early, posting the third chapter! Thank you so much for all the love you've shown me on the comments! I'm really happy you guys are enjoying this work! Thank you so much and see you next week!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Two weeks. It took the brat two weeks to send a fucking e-mail? - Levi frowned as he finished arranging the bag he would take with him to the three-day trip to Shiganshina. - And we have to just drop everything to travel at the last minute? - He snorted, but in fact, nervousness seeped under his skin, the simple idea of going after his omega making his inner alpha practically howl with excitement. </p><p>Rivaille walked through the bedroom door shrugging. </p><p>-He’s 18 and has two alphas. The least he needed was a break. - The blonde claimed, coming back down the aisle seconds later with a bag hanging from his shoulder while heading into the living room. </p><p>Levi rolled his eyes and gave him a sarcastic smile. </p><p>-I wouldn't worry about that. He's obviously going to pick me. - Levi said, a menacing tone hidden beneath the joke that, to be honest, wasn’t really a joke. When brunette twin arrived in the living room, Rivaille was already staring at him with glimmering eyes, white canines exposed in a mean smile. </p><p>-Sure, Levi, he's going to pick the one who didn't even want to send him pictures. If we look at who made a good impression, I'd advise you to not even go anymore.  </p><p>A lowly growl escaped the older’s throat, who threw his bag next to his brother's sitting form on the couch, and crossed his arms with a fulminant look. </p><p>-I'm more successful. - Levi said without thinking twice and starting a childish banter that Rivaille wouldn’t refuse. </p><p>-And I'm taller. - The blonde mimicked his brother, also crossing his arms, and both of them stare at the other with ferocity in their eyes. </p><p>-By mere two inches! - Levi rolled his eyes, huffing indignantly. - And if we're going to measure, I'm sure my dick is bigg- </p><p>Levi started, a smirk appearing on his passive face, but was interrupted from his claim when two strong knocks banged at the apartment door. Both looked at the source of the noise and Erwin's voice came up behind the door. </p><p>-If you kids keep fighting, I will advise your omega to find a mature alpha. - Rivaille and Levi didn't even notice when they growled at the innocent piece of wood at the same moment. Erwin laughed from the corridor. - The plane leaves in 70 minutes. </p><p>---- </p><p>The first thing they noticed when they landed in Shiganshina was the heat. Levi had spent the entire trip complaining about how unhygienic it was to breathe recycled air, even though traveling by plane was a reality in his line of work, and the last thing he needed was the heat making him sweaty and sticky. </p><p>Rivaille, for not having his brother’s cleaning obsession, ignored the heat in favor of observing how different was that city, which had almost a coastal aspect with all the trees on the way from the airport to the hotel they had booked. During the commute, Levi was on the phone solving company problems that he completely ignored in favor of an encounter with Eren. </p><p>Eren Jaeger, the 18-year-old boy who had been paired with them three weeks ago. With both of them, in a compatibility of 100%. </p><p>But there was no heat or trees or work or artistic sense that could distract the twins from the possessive sensation that was beginning to emerge within themselves. The idea of being in the same city, a few miles away from their omega was enough to leave the two in a constant state of alert and, even though they tried to disguise it, they spent the shuttle from the airport watching the streets with sharp eyes, hoping to find the boy with green eyes and brown hair. </p><p>Yes, that's all they knew about the omega. Instead of sending photos as Rivaille insisted they did,  Eren didn’t grant them photos or smell samples. He simply wrote a short email and said he had green eyes and brown hair. Just it. The poor description, however, did not prevent the two alphas from creating expectations and images of the boy in their mind. Both of them were shamefully excited with only two average characteristics, that couldn’t distinguish the omega from a crowd. </p><p>And despite the childish disputes of who would stay with Eren, neither was prepared to give up the only person who was completely compatible with them. Even without photos or scents, even without hearing the boy's voice, it was indisputable that both were already completely at the mercy of the omega’s decision. So much they waited for the boy to get in touch first and canceled any appointments they had when the idea of the meeting was brought up. </p><p>Although they were not used to share anything, the idea of sharing the omega was no stranger to either of them. Kuchel has always made a point of distinguishing clothes and toys and never projecting the same expectation on both, and although their names were slightly similar, as well as the appearance was undeniably identical, their behavior was different and they never had to wear the same clothes or win the same gifts. </p><p>Single mother or not, Kuchel had the support of her brother and second cousin, who also had an alpha daughter, and this prevented them from going through too many difficulties. </p><p>However, Eren was not an outfit or a toy. He was the omega that, among millions of people, was compatible with them. And even without an image or smell or voice to associate with the boy, they were both sure there was anyone more perfect than him in the whole world. </p><p>The excitement to see him for the first time hit them head-on and the fear of being rejected and the idea of having to give up happiness surrounded both alphas. Being in the same city as Eren made it more real the possibility of being the one left behind, forced to see his mirror image have the life and family they wanted. And even though they didn't even consider the idea of a life-and-death dispute over the boy – <em> for fuck’s sake, what century were they in?! –  </em>neither of them would quit trying to court Eren. </p><p>Neither of them wanted to give up. </p><p>That's why, with tense broad shoulders, Levi and Rivaille headed to the hotel's double apartment and locked themselves in their room completely in silence, painfully preparing for tomorrow. </p><p>----- </p><p>The meeting point chosen by Eren was a relatively small and cozy café. With large glass windows, it was possible to see the interior decorated with a familiar and calm look, wood and glass in harmony with pastel colors. </p><p>They had arranged the meeting at four o'clock in the afternoon, but Levi and Rivaille arrived half an hour early, staying inside the rental car and standing at a safe distance from the café, to the point of going unnoticed and being able to observe each person who left and entered the establishment. </p><p>A low song sounded from the car's speaker and while Rivaille slapped his fingers on his own thigh, Levi beat his on the steering wheel, both looking for a way to release their anxious energy. Although they tried to distract themselves, two pairs of icy blue eyes remained glued to the café door, looking for anyone who looked remotely like the description Eren had provided. </p><p>-I don't doubt the brat's going to bail on us. - Levi grumbled, sharp eyes watching a couple walk out from the small place. </p><p>-With you as a mate, I don't doubt either. - Rivaille replied, tugging at his blond hair for the tenth time in five minutes. </p><p>-I should cut off your fucking tongue.  </p><p>-But then our omega would probably be dissatisfied. - An evil smile extended on his lips and Levi frowned further, looking at his brother for a second and then returning his gaze to the door. At that moment, a short-haired, blond boy entered the café. </p><p>-Seven minutes to four. - Rivaille warned, always keeping his cell phone screen on to look at the time viciously. </p><p>-As if I don't know. - And before hearing his brother's answer, Levi was already opening the car’s door, unable to sit still for another second if his omega was so close to him. </p><p>When he closed the vehicle door, his brother closed too, not a second later. </p><p>-Oh yeah, I think it's a good idea to wait inside too. - The blonde rolled his eyes, annoyed with the "act first, talk later" attitude.  </p><p>-Great, that means we're on the same page. - Levi snapped back and the twins stared at each other once again in a clear competition that tried to mask the torment they felt. </p><p>Levi fixed his white shirt’s collar, which had the two top buttons open, and Rivaille brought his hands to fix hair, arranging the platinum locks as they walked toward the café. </p><p>-Levi... </p><p>-I know. - The older one didn't even have to wait long to answer, his brother’s strangled tone telling him everything he was also feeling. </p><p>In desperation, they arrived at the café door in seconds and didn't even bother to read the sign and know the name of the establishment, pushing the glass door and hearing a bell ring above their heads. Immediately, the smell of chocolate, vanilla and coffee invaded their nostrils and the first thing they realized was that the smell was strong enough to mask the omega’s scent. </p><p>In a quick scanning of the place, none of them managed to find any boy with brown hair and green eyes. There were only older couples, some children and at most two young people at Eren's age. The sense of disappointment consumed them like poison, but while Levi tried to rationalize that there were still five minutes left in the scheduled time, Rivaille was ready to try and search every corner of the establishment. </p><p>Keyword: try. </p><p>A few steps in and the alphas’ 5’7 inches didn’t come in handy. Although they were considered short for the average height of alphas, Levi and Rivaille exceeded the average of omegas and therefore didn’t see the 5’4 blond boy coming towards them. </p><p>-Hm... hello? </p><p>The speed with which they turned their faces was so great that Riv would be surprised if they had not sprained a muscle. However, instead of brown locks, almost golden blond strands decorated the beta's head and Levi remembered him as the one who entered the establishment a few moments ago. </p><p>Watching the boy descend the last steps of the stairs leading to the second floor, both remained silent and when they were like this, the only difference between the twins was the hair color, since even the resting bitch face, always impassive, was the same. </p><p>-Excuse me, but are you Levi and Rivaille? - An eyebrow raised on their faces, like a perfect mirror, and the blonde laughed. - I'm going to assume that you are. There's not a lot of twins around here. - Reaching out, the blonde introduced himself. - My name is Armin, I'm a friend of Eren's. He's upstairs. </p><p>Immediately, the two alphas looked up, pupils dilating and their aroma spreading through the shop as a way of announcing their presence. Armin gave a gentle smile when he realized that none of them intended to waste time with greetings and soon turned his back, climbing the stairs again. </p><p>Before the alphas even reached the top of the steps, a distinct smell caught up with them, not sweet as vanilla, but fresh as rain on a sunflower plantation. A smell that didn’t leave them nauseous with sweetness, but that instigated them to breathe in deeply and try to hold as much as possible inside their lungs. </p><p>-Holy shit... - It was Rivaille who said it, almost as if he was having trouble speaking, while Levi popped his tongue and took the opportunity to fix the pants that were starting to get a little tighter. </p><p>The only person who was on the second floor was a boy with a brown hair so soft and messy that it looked like the kindest bird's nest anyone could see. Green eyes were insufficient to describe the emerald gems with flecks of gold, which even by far had such an innocent, determined glow that it made the twins’ inner alphas practically kneel in submission. </p><p>-Eren, I'm going to be in the kitchen. - Armin said as soon as they were close to the table and even though they realized the connotation of the blond beta, the only thing the brothers cared about was how soft the omega’s skin looked, how perfect were his full, rosy lips, so well-designed and plump. How exotic were the golden threads in his bluish-green eyes, how marvelous was the scent exuding from him. </p><p>Eren stood up when he saw that none of the alphas stopped staring at him and an adorable blush colored his cheeks, big innocent eyes looking curiously and embarrassedly at the twins. While the alphas felt as if their knees were to give way in the face of such magnificence, Eren was the one to direct the first word. </p><p>-Hello. - And the voice, fucking shit, the softest, cleanest voice they've ever heard, completely opposed to the loaded, hoarse sound that came out of their throats when they decided to respond. </p><p><b> - </b> <b> Eren </b> <b> .  </b> - They said at the same time, not moving an inch since both alphas were too busy trying to capture and decorate every little detail and curve of the omega, from his white Allstars to the way he lowered his face and glued his gaze on the table, apparently too embarrassed to answer the greeting. </p><p>-Let's sit down... - Eren almost whispered, a blush high on his cheeks while he sat tremblingly. Although on the outside he tried to be as calm and mature as possible, a sense of euphoria took his body and made his hands tremble with the combined smell of the twins. </p><p>In preparation for that meeting, he had ingested twice as many suppressants to avoid further reactions... <em> and still  </em>found himself holding the tablecloth with force just being in the presence of the two alphas. </p><p>As if he had given a command, the alphas settled immediately as soon as Eren asked, the two sitting side by side while the omega remained in front of them. And as none of the three had the courage to break the silence, there was a brief pause of a few seconds in which the twins watched Eren blatantly as the brunette alternated his flushing gaze between his own hands and two exactly equal faces. </p><p>For Eren, it was unsettling how similar they both were, with faces and identical haircuts. Through the social shirt they both wore, once couldn't see the tattoos the photographs showed and then he could only distinguish them by the hair color. He also couldn’t distinguish their scents since the combined smell had dissipated strongly throughout the second floor, leaving Eren in a kind of calm and cozy frenzy. </p><p>For the alphas, imagination couldn’t scratch the beauty before them.  </p><p>Eren was a little shorter than both but still higher of the average omegas. He seemed carved into the softest material existing, his skin an almost olive brown tone that highlighted his stupendous eyes. Chocolate brown threads decorated the top of his head, and so closely, the twins realized that the boy tried to organize them using black staples to hold the more curly and rebellious locks.  </p><p>Moreover, it was pure perfection, and never in their wildest dreams, Levi or Rivaille’s imagination could replicate that creature’s beauty. </p><p>Now more than ever, they were both certain they wouldn't give up on the boy, even if they would allow Eren to choose who attracted him the most. </p><p>To interrupt the whirlwind of thoughts that drowned everyone present at the table, an attendant coughed to get their attention, prying eyes wandering to the twins before asking if they wanted anything. </p><p>-Coffee. </p><p>-An Earl Grey. </p><p>Both responded without waiting for a second, Rivaille first and Levi just after him. Eren observed curiously their orders and couldn’t help feeling childish by what he had in mind. </p><p>-What about you? Do you want anything? - The girl asked, ready to take his order. If before the omega was determined to order a hot chocolate, now he wanted to at least try to be more adult and maybe ask for less sugary drinks as in... </p><p>-Hmm... I-I think... - Grabbing the menu quickly, he ended up messing up his fingers and dropping it on the table. He jumped on his chair and didn’t dare to look up to see the twins observing him like hawks. The situation was embarrassing enough to force him to bite his lips and he knew from the warmth on his ears that it was also red. In the end, he ordered: - ...a coffee... </p><p>Even if his request came out in a disappointed voice because, quite frankly, Eren hated coffee, he was so nervous his vision was unable to focus on anything than the two man watching him. The disappointment on his scent, however, didn’t go unnoticed by those who accompanied him. </p><p>Before the woman finished writing the request, Levi raised his voice. </p><p>-I change my order. I want hot chocolate. - The man said, not removing his eyes from Eren's and catching the exact moment the omega’s face flushed even more and he looked at him surprised.  </p><p>When the man's words made sense in his head...oh, how he wanted to hide in a hole when he realized how transparent he was! Eren was so flustered! </p><p>-Yes, and I want a croissant of each kind. - Rivaille added, making his request while resting his chin on his hand and watching the omega practically release smoke from how red he was. </p><p>The woman nodded and left as soon as she finished writing down the requests. They were left alone and Eren was now hyperaware of the hungry looks he was receiving and of how he was pressing his thighs together. </p><p>The natural scents of those men did things to him. </p><p>-So, Eren... Tell us a little bit about yourself. - The alpha with blond hair began and Eren stuck both his hands between his thighs and squeezed them when their pheromones surrounded him almost maddeningly. </p><p>-M-my name is Eren...  </p><p>It was the only thing he could speak and, at the same moment, Eren wanted to hit his forehead on the table repeatedly. So stupid! </p><p>Except that instead of looking judgmental, Rivaille tipped his head and smiled his white bright teeth, while Levi arched an eyebrow and smirked. </p><p>At that same moment, Eren thanked the arrival of their food and cheered that all attention would be dispersed from him. Thankfully he wouldn’t combust in front of the two men more perfectly fit for him – according to a computer program! </p><p> Yes, just because of that stupid matching program... </p><p>So embarrassed by his own thoughts, Eren didn't even argue when Levi slid the hot chocolate for him and took the coffee away.  </p><p>------ </p><p>Eren was finishing adding the twins' phone numbers on his phone, identifying them by name and not by "twin 1" and "twin 2". After all, he didn't want to be a cause for a fight until he organized his thoughts about his mates. </p><p>Oops, what? Mates? </p><p>Oh no... one wouldn’t really think he felt something for one of them, right? Pff, because as far as he knew that meeting was an attempt to escape his mother’s nagging about his compatibility’s results! Yes, simply like that. He had made a deal with his parents that he would meet with the two alphas and only then would decide – and yes, he might not even mate one of them! </p><p>Eren has the right to choose! </p><p><em> Except that... </em> </p><p>Trying to shush his own head, Eren tried his best to keep his fingers from shaking as he saved their number and sent a "hi” to each one. Immediately and as if they weren't in front of him, Levi responded with a "saved." and Rivaille responded with a heart-beating emoji. </p><p>Eren swallowed dry and bit his lips, holding his phone tightly against his chest and eyeing the two pair of gray eyes scrutinizing him. </p><p>The three were now standing in front of the café after two hours of conversation that surprisingly ended with Eren eating five croissants and talking about his dream of traveling the world with a big smile on his face that, unbeknownst to him, enchanted the alphas more and more. </p><p>-So... - The omega started, not really knowing how to say goodbye after the two came from another city just for a two-hour date. One part of him felt bad and the other felt super cheerful because <em> they both made that sacrifice only to see him </em>!!  </p><p>Man...how he hated goodbyes! </p><p>But considering that everyone had agreed to see each other every two weeks, in order to give Eren time to mature the idea of choosing an alpha, he had to start working his reaction with goodbyes. What's more, to be fair and give Eren opportunities to meet each one separately, the meetings would be in rotation and only Rivaille or Levi at once. </p><p>But of course, all this was just because of the agreement with his parents... nothing more. </p><p>All in all, Eren was not as scared as he was when he discovered he matched two alphas. And that dating scheme made him much calmer and without so much pressure eating him away. </p><p>-Are you sure you don't want us to take you home? - Levi asked, frowning eyebrows with evident concern on his face. </p><p>Eren shook his head, a chilly breeze making him hugging himself, and gave a gentle smile. </p><p>-I have to meet my friend now, so that's fine... </p><p>A short nod was given, but the omega knew that Levi probably still wanted to make sure he was safe. It was then that Rivaille's voice, who until then was only watching with his hands in his pockets, was heard. </p><p>-Levi, your coat. - And the blond turned to his brother, pulling on Levi’s suit which, due to the heat of the cafeteria and to Eren's misery, was already unbuttoned. The older alpha frowned but let his brother remove his coat. </p><p>Bringing the coat to rub against his neck, Rivaille rubbed his pheromones on it and then place it on Eren's shoulders. </p><p>The omega immediately became red when the suit, now with the mixed alphas scent, was protecting him from the cold. Eren widened his eyes when Rivaille, out of nowhere, kissed him on the cheek and whispered: </p><p>-I'll see you later, Eren. Let's keep in touch with messages. </p><p>Levi, however, didn’t stay behind and took the boy's right hand to place a chaste kiss on it, icy eyes staring hotly at the boy. </p><p>-It's been a pleasure, Eren. Let us know when you're safe and at home. </p><p>And so, leaving the omega completely flushed, one hand clasping the suit jacket against himself and the other lightly touching his kissed cheek, the twins said goodbye and got into a car parked near the café. </p><p>Eren stood outside until the elegant black model passed by and gave a shaky smile, even if the car windows were completely black. A quick honking was his answer and only then did the boy allows himself to run into the café, climbing the stairs and going to the staff only area.  </p><p>Running into the kitchen, he almost runs into Armin and knocked them both to the ground. </p><p>-Eren?! - The blonde asked, crystal blue eyes widening when his friend walked past him and grabbed a 500 ml glass, filling it completely with soda. - Eren! - Armin put his hands around his waist, watching the same brunette who had made a vow to cut soda from his diet downing the drink desperately. </p><p>Eren almost choked with the cold beverage and spluttered: </p><p>-M-my God, Armin... My brain!! - The omega groaned as soon as he finished drinking the frozen liquid at once and was brain frozen<em> . </em> </p><p>-Serves you well. - The blonde answered, rolling his eyes and leaning against one of the counters where they prepared the food. It was then that he remembered the probable reason for his friend's state and looked at him curiously. - But what's up, Eren? How'd it go? </p><p>-How did what go? - Eren answered dumbly, green eyes filled with tears from how fast he drunk the soda. </p><p>Armin arched both eyebrows and crossed his arms, pointing out the obvious in the most explicit tone possible. </p><p>-The date.  </p><p>-Oh. - Eren said simply, as if only then had his frozen brain rewound all the memories that were pushing him to the brink of madness. - It was fine, completely normal. Yep. No problem at all. - The boy nodded several times, red ears with the obvious lie he was trying to tell himself. </p><p>Noticing the look Armin gave him, Eren groaned defeated, letting his body tip over to rest on the counter and hiding his head between his arms. Armin did not fail to notice that now his friend wore a wide suit coat on his body reaching until the top of his thights. </p><p>-Eren, you don't fool me. You liked it, didn't you? - The beta accused him, in a tone that screamed that he expected it.  </p><p>After all, only Eren still fed the false hopes of not feeling anything for the twins. </p><p>-...yeah. - The omega gave up and whined, his voice so high-pitched that Armin was almost sorry for him. But then there was the erection Eren was trying to hide with the suit. </p><p>-And? </p><p>-And! Oh my God, Armin! That... - Eren raised his head, expression so lost that he didn't seem to fully comprehend what had happened in the last few hours. Green eyes moved everywhere, hands flying as if gestures explained how he felt. - ...That sure was a 100% compatibility! Jesus take the wheel! I tried, I swear I tried to stay serious and unaffected all the time, b-but... </p><p>Armin then finally reacted with a little bit of compassion once he realized how fast Eren was talking and how the omega held his breath to word vomit.  </p><p>-Eren! Eren, breathe! - But it was useless when Eren was feeling so many emotions that it didn't fit in the omega’s body. </p><p>It was twice as much. Twice as much excitement, anxiety, emotion, fear. </p><p>-M-my omega doesn't deny them... My body can't deny them and... And... I don't want to deny them either! </p><p>Eren soon admitted, not even realizing when tears of overload came down his cheeks silently. Armin was now so surprised that he couldn't even say anything but approach his friend and take him in his arms. </p><p>-Oh, dear... - Squeezing the omega, the beta tried to speak in the softest voice possible, guessing that giving a solution could bring Eren back to stability. - So, my friend, you may start choosing already. </p><p>-Oh fuck, Armin! I'm screwed! - The boy whimpered, turning his face a little to leave one green eye open. He looked at his friend with such innocence and puppy eyes that no one would believe he'd just swore. </p><p>Armin frowned, undoing the hug and placing both hands on the omega's narrow shoulders. </p><p>-Well, considering their sizes, you’re literally fucked. </p><p>And so the blonde simply left the omega to suffer, not even asking whose coat the boy wore. Even though he was a beta, the smell of two alphas was strong enough that anyone knew that was a subtle attempt to mark territory.  </p><p>Besides, Arlert was sure, after years of being friends with Eren, that the sweet aroma mixed with the alphas' was Eren’s. Or rather, Eren’s natural slick lubricating him after a mere 2 hours first date. </p><p>Poor, poor Eren! The boy would need the best of lucks! And so would the twin alphas who, inside the car, had painful erections constricted by their pants, a battle of pheromones making the tiny space suffocating. </p><p>-I'm not giving up on him. - Levi warned right away. </p><p>-Bold of you to think that crossed my mind. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Guess our omega baby boy is confused??? Poor baby can't take it anymore!!! Armin tells him to choose already, do you guys agree?  Are you Team Rivaille or Team Levi? I'm excited to hear your thoughts about how the alphas treated our omega honey!! Seeyaa soon~~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, dear readers!! First of all, I'm so sorry it took me the whole day to update this chapter! I've been so terribly busy I literally finished this chapter now! That's also the reason why it's not beta by my beta since I didn't have the time to give her the chapter T-T It's like uni and life is a big colossal titan and I'm the flattened earth beneath its feet ToT Actually, really sad hahahah Also, thank you so much for all the kind comments and kudos on this fanfic! Since it's a short fic, this will develop very fast but I hope you guys will like it! All being said, have fun reading and the next chapter will be posted next week, as always!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Except that, unlike what Armin had advised him, Eren didn't have the time to stop his life and really ponder and decide who his alpha would be. Especially when he was crushed between the end of high school and the universities’ applying exams. </p><p>So when he opened the front door of his house, removing the hat from his head and leaving his boots next to the entrance mat, green eyes weren’t surprised to find the three letters on top of the dining table. </p><p>Not surprised but very much curious. </p><p>He locked the winter wind outside and hung his cream-colored coat by the door, rubbing his hands against his flushed cheeks in hopes to warm them up. </p><p>The fancy letters were still mocking him from the table. </p><p>The omega then hurried to drop his backpack on the floor – after all, he had slept at Armin's house last night – and went to the table to snatch the papers. However even before he could make it back to the coach and sit down, huge doe-eyes recognized the emblem of Sina University on the top first envelope. </p><p>His heart immediately lost a beat and sitting on the couch was now a necessity with how wobbly his legs were. </p><p>With trembling hands, the boy squeezed the upholstery of the furniture, biting his lips anxiously as soon as he realized that those were the letters of admission of the universities he had applied to. </p><p>Rose University, University of Sina, and Trost University had chosen the same day to send the answers to their applicants and now Eren was sitting tremblingly on the couch, observing his future written inside those three letters. </p><p>Only then did the omega realize that his parents weren’t at home and even though they were the ones to collect the envelopes, all of them remained sealed, which showed their respect for Eren’s choice. </p><p>Taking a deep breath and deciding that nothing he did at that moment would change the results, the boy grabbed Sina's acceptance letter first. </p><p>Sina was the university the omega had the most interest in applying for, and he knew that if the result was positive there would be no reason to open the rest of the cards. </p><p>Tearing the seal with difficulty, the boy opened and unfolded the inside papers, confirming his name at the top of the letter and then running his eyes to the only bold letters present in the text. </p><p>His heart stopped and there would be no greater surprise than the words written there. I mean, apart from the fact that Eren had a 100% compatibility with two twin alphas, nothing else should scare him, except that single phrase: </p><p><b> Mr. Jaeger, it is with pleasure that, in view of these results expressed here, we are pleased to inform you that your application has been accepted at the University of Sina. </b> </p><p>And his mouth fell open, propping him to reread the sentence while his mind couldn’t actually believe that Sina had accepted his application! The application of an omega, fresh out of high school! </p><p>His first impulse was to pick up the phone and call the two people who had spent weeks ensuring the positive result, without ever doubting Eren’s capacity. But then, when he already had his cell phone in his hand, Eren turned his gaze across the table, and the letter from Trost University seemed to shine before his eyes. </p><p>Trost was where the twins lived, while Sina was on the other side of the country. From Trost to Shiganshina, it was a four-hour drive and only forty minutes by plane. Sina was twice the distance between Shiganshina and Trost. </p><p>Eren suddenly no longer felt so cheerful with the letter in his hands and, leaving it aside along with his phone, the boy took the last two envelopes on the table. The first one he opened was from Rose University and Eren didn't really care much about the negative result he received. Rose was known as a college specializing in Math and Physics and both weren’t Eren’s cup of tea. </p><p>Trost's envelope, he realized, was much harder to open, even more than Sina's. Because if Trost had rejected him, Eren would have been forced to move away from his parents and from the twins. But if Trost had accepted his appliance, the boy would be torn between going to the university he admired or being close to the people he loved. </p><p>His cheeks were rosy with how easily he included the twins in the group of people he loved and with his lower lip between his teeth, Eren opened the letter with the greatest care in the world, trying to postpone the result. </p><p>Without even confirming his name, green eyes immediately descended to the end of the paper on his lap, causing him to gasp on his breath. </p><p>Trost University had accepted him. </p><p>------- </p><p>-"<em> You barely left my house and you're already calling me. </em>" - That's the first thing Armin said as soon as he answered the phone on Eren's third call. The brunette rolled his eyes. </p><p>-And yet it took you forever to answer! </p><p>-<em> "Eren, I just heard your voice all morning. Leave me alone." </em> </p><p>-You think I'd be calling if it wasn't an emergency? - The omega responded, outraged by the other's behavior. </p><p>-<em> "Yes, I actually do since that time you called to talk about that new series- </em>" </p><p>Shit, Armin didn't know when to forget things. Throwing himself on the bed, Eren whined. </p><p>-Okay, okay!! But this time it's very,<em>  very  </em>important! </p><p>-<em> "I swear to God that if you-" </em> </p><p>- I'vebeenacceptedatuniversityofSina! - The omega word vomits everything at once, not waiting for his friend to be really prepared to listen. </p><p><em> -"What?" </em> </p><p>-I know, right? - Eren huffed, rolling his eyes again and snorting, completely oblivious of the fact Armin couldn't follow him. - Kind of impossible, but it happened and the problem is that Trost also accepted me, and now I- </p><p>-<em> "Eren, easy! I don't understand anything! Start again from the beginning!" </em> - Armin raised his voice on the other side of the phone and Eren pouted. </p><p>-Rude. </p><p>-<em> "Drama queen.” </em> - Ignoring the comment but smiling secretly, Eren took a deep breath. </p><p>-The University of Sina accepted me and at the same time, Trost’s University of Trost also sent me a letter of acceptance. - He said calmly. - And now I don't know what to do. </p><p>A few seconds of silence and then: </p><p>-<em> " </em> <em> Uhh </em> <em> , didn't you always want to go to  </em> <em> Sina </em> <em> ?" </em> - The blonde asked without understanding the problem and Eren felt attacked. </p><p>-Yes, but Trost also accept me! </p><p>-<em> "And?" </em> </p><p>Eren wanted to punch his pillow. </p><p>-And now I don't know which one to choose. </p><p>-"Sina, of course, since you always wanted to study there?" - Armin answered in a questioning tone, completely oblivious to the motives behind Eren's indecision. </p><p>-But Trost is closer to Shiganshina. </p><p>Now Armin was the one who rolled his eyes on the other end of the line. </p><p><em> -"Eren, you always said that freedom meant moving out from your parents’ house." </em> </p><p>-Yes, but the twins live in Trost!! - Now the omega was exasperated and Armin was silent again.  </p><p>Until the beta understood the circumstances. </p><p>-<em> "Oh, so that's the real reason for your indecision." </em>  - Eren turned red immediately and thanked God for his friend not being there because he was sure Armin would laugh at him. The blonde continued. -  <em> "Do you really consider giving up  </em> <em> Sina </em> <em>  because of them? </em>" </p><p>-...they are technically my alphas... - The boy replied, undecided on how to proceed with the situation. </p><p>-<em> "Statistically yes, but you haven't picked one yet." </em> - The beta reminded Eren of X of the question that, since Eren wasn't very good at math, was still unsolved. </p><p>Yes, after weeks of dating, Levi and Rivaille had kept their promise to come to see the omega every week. After the first meeting at the café, the twins alternated the weeks to come to Shiganshina and have a date with Eren. And if omega was honest, the idea of seeing one of them was what kept him alive during the week. </p><p>While the meetings with Levi were full of gifts, coffee shops, bookstores, and shopping malls, the ones with Rivaille were full of surprises and adventures such as ice skiing or climbing into some specialty store. Everyone knew that when Eren came home with a ton of gifts, the date had been with Levi. The man just couldn't stop spoiling him, even though the brunette said there was nothing he needed. Still, the businessman always bought something, and, let's be honest, Eren would use it immediately and wouldn’t take it off anymore. </p><p>But when he came home tired, sweaty, and with scratches, they knew the date had been with Rivaille, who tried to rip off as much smiles and fun from the omega. </p><p>Even though their personalities were, in essence, different, they had points in common, such as the constant concern for Eren and their pleasure in showing off that omega was accompanied. Moreover, even though the dates were completely different, together it was the perfect balance during the months that had passed. </p><p>-I really don't know how to pick one. I tried to compare things, but there's nothing that really makes me want to give up one of them... </p><p>Eren gestured away, even though he knew he was not being seen, and Armin again stayed silent in order to figure out how to help his friend. </p><p>-<em> "Okay, which one of the dates did you like the most?"  </em>- The beta asked and Eren could almost feel his friend was sighing as he tried to deal with Eren’s indecision. </p><p>-Honestly, the dates are perfect, even if different from each other. - He answered, eyes focused on the ceiling as if he needed to think a lot about the answer that obviously was already on the tip of his tongue. </p><p>-<em> "Which one do you think is prettier?"  </em> </p><p>Now Eren was the one sighing. </p><p>-They're twins, Armin. The only thing that changes is the hair color. </p><p>-<em> "You're not helping me to help you." </em>- The blonde shot back immediately, completely oblivious to the difficulty of deciding between two perfect men and also choosing between two universities. </p><p>-Because you aren't asking the right question! - Eren huffed and would have crossed his arms if one of them wasn’t holding his cell phone. </p><p>-<em> “But which one do you like the most?” </em> - Armin insisted, his patience going down the drain every time the omega moaned with despair. So many important things to do, new books to read, new scientific articles to check, and here he was helping Eren decide who would get him pregnant. </p><p>-I like them both. </p><p>The beta gave up. </p><p>-<em> “Okay, then which one do you want to fuck the most?” </em> - He emphasized every word, Eren's face blushing more at each word until he stared at his phone in horror and screamed in a high-pitched voice: </p><p>-Armin!! </p><p>The call was finished as abruptly as it started. </p><p>-------- </p><p>The conversation with Carla was also not much more enlightening. </p><p>Once Eren showed the letters from college and asked for her opinion, she simply said he already had alphas and was old enough to choose what to do. </p><p><em> "First, I have no alpha. Second, I think I don’t have a mother too since she doesn’t even help me with a difficult choice!" </em> </p><p>And the woman rolled her eyes to her son's drama, knowing full well that Eren was just like her on that matter. Continuing to do the dishes, she completely ignored Eren’s second point and began talking about the two alphas she had already met since they both made a point of taking the omega home after their dates. </p><p>Oh, and they also respected the “be home until 10:00 p.m.” rule, which apparently was all that mattered to Eren’s parents. </p><p>"If I were you, I wouldn't even choose one of them, one day I'd be with Levi... on the other with Rivaille..." </p><p>To which Eren stomped out of the kitchen, muttering about how perverted his mother had become after seeing that famous adult film for women. The answer to his complaints was a loud female laugh and Carla telling him to talk to the twins and see their opinions. </p><p>Well, and if neither his mother nor Armin, the smartest of his friends, could help, maybe the help of two slightly attractive alphas would be welcome? </p><p>Now he was sitting on the bed, laptop in front of him and legs crossed. His two hands were resting between his legs, shaking with anxiety and forcing the boy to hide them between his thighs. </p><p>Dressed in black booty shorts, which left much of his luxurious thighs exposed, and a shirt much larger than his body to the point that one of his shoulders was on display, he waited for the alphas to answer the video call while naturally fastening pink hair curlers in his hair. </p><p>And it was exactly to this vision that Rivaille was faced once he entered the videocall, arching a delicate eyebrow when he was graced with Eren in booty shorts and curling his hair with pink thingies. </p><p>He needed to clear his throat to get the boy out of his day and bring his attention back to reality. Upon seeing the alpha, the omega immediately opened a big smile and shook his hand in a super excited "hi" with slightly flushed cheeks, which made the blonde smirk and support his face on his hand. </p><p>-What's so important for you to ask for a video call with both of us, doll? - Riv asked, his voice in his usual seductive tone, which make Eren squirm on the bed. Until he realized what the alpha was trying to do and frowned, shaking his head. </p><p>-Nope. Don’t even try. Not before Levi enters, too. </p><p>The alpha’s smirk grew with the double meaning in the boy's phrase but seeing that Eren was oblivious to it, the blond continued to try and convince the omega to have him as a favorite. </p><p>-He's still at work, baby. I don't think he’s going to have time to answer. - Rivaille tried, a perverted smile rising when Eren inflated his cheeks and crossed his arms. </p><p>Who knew the boy who had denied them so much for weeks would be so adorable once they knew each other. </p><p>Eren was perfect in every aspect of the world. Difficult outside and saving the pot of gold for those who genuinely love him. Precisely what the twins worshipped. </p><p>-I texted him and he promised me he'd be free at 8 p.m. </p><p>-But he's late and you know Levi's never late. - Rivaille recalled, his sadistic side loving to see the boy worried, but wishing to be by his side to reward him and fill him with kisses. </p><p>-It's only 8:03 p.m. </p><p>And as if invoked, Levi's image appeared next to his brother's, black hair all swiped back and a suit hugging his figure. </p><p>Eren almost bit his lips with happiness as he saw the alpha's sour face dissolve into a pretentious smile. </p><p>-Did I worry you, Eren? - The man provoked due to the simple seconds that took him to log in and Eren took the opportunity to be dramatic. </p><p>-Rivaille said you wouldn't come! </p><p>They both rolled their eyes at the same time, almost as if they were the same person, but in separate bodies. </p><p>-He dreams of the day when I'm going to leave you alone with him. </p><p>-This day is getting closer and closer. - The blonde said and an angry expression returned to Levi's face. </p><p>-Shut your fucking mouth, Rivaille. </p><p>Eren continued to watch the twins ridicule each other and blinked his giant green eyes in silence a few times as if waiting for the children to finish their banter so they could speak. </p><p>More than quickly, he had two pairs of blue-eyed eyes, which practically overflowed with concern, looking at him as if he were the whole world. </p><p>The graceful creature in front of the alphas had a confused and worried expression, and even though he remained adorable with rosy lips, bright green eyes, and pink curlers on his chocolate threads, both could say that something was upsetting the omega. </p><p>-Eren, what's wrong? - Levi was the first to speak, his tone dripping protection and his attractive face watching his omega closely. </p><p>Rivaille wasn't behind, an almost possessive feature on his face and his mind already conjuring how to hurt anyone who dared to make his omega feel bad. </p><p>-I'm- I don't know. I need your opinion on something. - Eren whispered, hands being placed on his lap to play with his fingers as he spoke so low and slowly that the twins had to read his lips. - I just can't decide. - He said, almost afraid to utter the phrase and green eyes, which were previously low, rising to face the two alphas in a supplicant way. </p><p>If before the twins were worried, now two hearts skipped a beat, Levi running his hands through his hair and Rivaille wiping his sweaty hands in his pants. Nervousness attacked them at once, something that wouldn't happen if it was anyone but Eren. </p><p>The idea of not being the chosen alpha and becoming the rejected one by a  video call, turned the alpha’s protective instincts on, their adam's apple bobbing as they swallowed dry and tried to prepare for the shock that would be that revelation. </p><p>Whoever Eren chose, the certainty of the pain the rejection the other would feel was so intense that they both held their breath when the little one stretched out on the bed and his upper half stayed out of the camera while apparently grabbing something. </p><p>Even though his bare shoulders were insight and his golden thighs were delectable, nor Levi nor Rivaille had the heart to admire what might not be theirs and when the boy faced them again, they all had an identical bitter expression on their faces. </p><p>-Hm? - Eren tipped his head, forgetting his problems for a second and watching his alphas express such unwanted emotion. - What happened? Why do you look like that? </p><p>Completely oblivious to the state of dread he had thrown the alphas in, Levi cleared his throat, shaking his head and bringing a cup of tea to his mouth to try and swallow the apprehension down. </p><p>Levi feared he wasn't the one because he was always the most antisocial and introverted twin. Making friends had never been one of his skills and he enjoyed his own company in quiet places. What's more, it was obvious that Levi was a bit of a workaholic and Eren was an omega full of energy and captivating smiles who loved the adventures Rivaille provided to him. </p><p>Rivaille managed to rip out an "it's all right, doll" from his throat and pretended to pay attention to the boy opening the letters he had in his hands while the alpha’s mind conjured every reason to be the one rejected. </p><p>It was clear that Levi was the most successful between the two and the one that made the omega blush the most. Eren always seemed to be wearing any gift Levi offered him. What's more, he understood that a boy would like to be courted in cafes and bookstores and malls and that Levi was the best among them to hear him tell his sweet stories all day. </p><p>Fear had never been part of their lives, who, despite having difficulties in childhood, always had a mother present to guide and encourage them. But at that moment, with the prospect of losing the only perfect being for them, life no longer sounded so appealing. </p><p>Not without Eren and his Emerald green eyes and his intoxicating smell and his stupendous body and- </p><p>At some point, the omega had begun to read something on the paper held and neither had paid attention. Rivaille tipped his head with a confused expression and Levi blinked his eyes, embarrassed by having to pretend he was listening to all the time. </p><p>-"... results expressed here, we are happy to inform you that your application was accepted at the University of Sina." - Eren finished the reading leniently and threw the paper to the other side as if in a hurry to explain his point.- But! - He said, raising a finger as if he had discovered the most infamous clue of a Sherlock Holmes book, which drew smirks from both alphas. </p><p>And just like that, the sweetness of the boy's words brought the certainty that the decision didn’t involve the choice of an alpha, and only then did the twins allow themselves to take a deep breath and try to focus on what Eren was saying about college. </p><p>Eren, for his part, continued reading and when he finished Trost’s letter, he released the paper with the same carelessness and threw his face back, a whine coming out of his lips when he exposed his doubts to them. </p><p>-So Trost also approved me and now I don't know if I'm going to Sina or Trost! - The omega finished his mourning, already expecting a flood of ideas and advices but only receiving a big and thunderous...silence. </p><p>A silence that lasted for long seconds, during which full lashes were blinking eagerly as he waited for some reaction from the alphas. </p><p>-So...? - Eren pressed, finding the sight of the twins with their heads tipped over as if they themselves could not reason out what the boy was asking, incredibly comical. </p><p>-Ahh... - Levi was the first to react, eyebrows frowning and a confused expression on his face. Eren laughed at the image of the ever-so-polished alpha without words. - I believe you should choose the one you've always wanted to go to...? </p><p>Rivaille nodded several times soon after, agreeing with his brother and feeling the weight of not being the chosen alpha slowly dissipating. </p><p>-Trost or Sina, I'm sure you're going to be the best in your class, doll, no need to worry. - A smirk was placed on the blonde's face when Eren blushed and filled his cheeks with air. </p><p>-But, you know...Sina is so far! And Trost... Uh... you are in Trost... - Eren murmured, unprepared for the sight of not one, but two identical smiles, full of white teeth shining for him. Rivaille seemed to lean closer to the computer, in an attempt to be close to the boy, while Levi leaned against his chair, legs opening automatically and arms crossed to contain the urge to take the first means of transport and go see his omega. </p><p>-Eren, you shouldn't base your desires on other people, even if those people are us. - Riv pointed out, Levi closing his eyes and complementing: </p><p>-I would tell you to research which of the two colleges offers the best campus and best teaching for the degree you want. </p><p>-Yes, babe, try to put the pros and cons on a paper and assign points to the ones you think are most important. </p><p>Eren observed them with wide eyes, lower lip between teeth, and head nodding slowly, his mind already conjuring up the specific websites to do his research.  </p><p>Heart pounding hard, the brunette felt his inner self melt with how well they both could calm him down when not even his mother and his best friend could. Their hoarse, deep tone of voice seemed to relax his body and as he watched Levi and Rivaille give him all the attention in the world through a measly camera, Eren knew that if he chose one of them, half his heart would be without his other love. </p><p>While he had never been someone who thought of polygamy – let's be honest, he had never even thought of love itself – Eren now felt like a person big enough to love twice, as if his existence had really been created to love two alphas at the same time and with the same intensity. </p><p>When this realization was clear as water, right here right now while watching the two men watching him tenderly, the omega knew that choosing one of them had never been an option. </p><p>Finally, even though the debate about college had not come to an end, he had at least decided something, which he knew he would never regret. </p><p>-A-ah... there is also another situation... - Eren said, his face flushing, his hands nervous and sweaty, but his heart so pleased that an embarrassed smile decorated his face. </p><p>-What is it? - They both spoke at the same time, quietly waiting for the boy to gather the courage to say. </p><p>-...I don't want to choose. - Eren confessed, small but decided voice. </p><p>And while Levi began to say that the choice was his, regardless of what anyone said, Rivaille was agreeing with everything and emphasizing the importance of attending a college he wanted. </p><p>-...if necessary, we take a plane to continue our dates and - </p><p>-No, no, no! - Eren interrupted their speeches immediately, shaking his hands upon realizing the alphas misinterpreted his sentence. -I will research before choosing the college, but what I mean is... - Looking at the twins, he finally understood the strange feeling that arose within himself, which was multiplied twice when he was close to the two at the same time. </p><p>It was the easiest choice to make and also the right one, according to his heart and his inner omega. </p><p>That's why the phrase that followed was so easy to conjure as something obvious, easy to expose and to hear: </p><p><em> "I don't want to choose between you. I want the both of you." </em> </p><p>And then two growls sounded through the speaker, pupils dilating and swallowing their grey orbs. Eren had to hold on so as not to moan in response and had to hide his face in both hands when he found himself being stared at with malice, the twins giving him predatorial smiles. </p><p>It was official. </p><p>Eren Jaeger had two alphas and a belly with twice as many butterflies flapping its wings. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Btw, I laughed so hard with your guys comments!! Hahaha it was literally on the tags it would be a threesome but I couldn't help myself and had to tease you about it! ahahaha of course we're team both since we live for a DP, right? *wink wink* I'm super happy with your reactions and I'm dying to know what you guys thought about this chapter! Hit me up with them comments~~~ Seeyaa soon~~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!! How you all doing? Hope you're okay and keeping safe out there! Thank you so much for all the kind comments and kudos! It makes me super happy to know you guys are enjoying it! While I do like to see your guys reaction, I came to the conclusion that I don't like this fanfiction very much ahahah I mean, I wrote it right after I finish my masterpiece "Scary Love" and I guess I was too tired to really give this a good plot...To be honest, I just wanted an excuse to write threesome and double penetration! Even so, this fanfic is already finished as always and I will finish posting just right! Hope you guys enjoy this update and see you in the final notes!<br/>PS: This chapter is yet to be beta-ed. I just finished translating now and my poor beta didn't have the time to go over this chapter~~ I will edit it once I have the beta-ed version!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The point is: telling his parents about his decision to join Trost University and live with the twins was absurdly easy. While his nerves almost strangled him with anxiety as he waited for the right moment to announce the good news, Grisha and Carla seemed to already glimpse the paradise of having their son on their way in life and the possibility of returning to the honeymoon phase. </p><p>Not that Eren wanted to hear or imagine that disturbing scenario. </p><p>But in the end, when the omega said slowly what he was considering, the answer was: </p><p>"I'll bring some boxes from the supermarket for you to pack your things" from Grisha and "I can't believe I'll have twice as many grandbabies!!" by Carla. </p><p>Twice as many grandchildren was also not something Eren wanted to imagine. Not so soon at least... </p><p>And so, months later after receiving the letter of acceptance from Trost University, Eren saw himself getting into his father's car, all his things packed in the trunk, and heading toward the result he had received the day he had set foot in the matching clinic. </p><p>Oh, and what to say about Grisha's satisfaction in not having to use his poor doctor's back when, as soon as they parked in the garage of an upper-middle-class building, two sons-in-law came to take Eren's things, not allowing either the omega or his father to carry a single suitcase? </p><p>Two hours later basically throwing the omega in the alpha's hands – in Eren’s point of view – Grisha stated he had to head home. The man had probably extended his trip in favor of dinner that the twins cooked, but at the first opportunity, he kissed his son on the forehead, told him to use condoms in the first few months, shook hands with Levi and Rivaille, and then left to enjoy his life as a childless married man. </p><p>Obviously, the two alphas just laughed at Eren's pouting at how little his father cared. Maybe that's exactly what his parents had been dreaming of since forever: throwing Eren into the arms of the first alpha who showed up and then turn his bedroom into a gym room. </p><p>Fortunately, his wounded pride as an only child didn’t last long when the twins, as the gentlemen they were, offered a tour of the apartment. And "apartment" was a very small word to fit the amount of space it had in that location. Now he understood why each floor was an apartment since there were six doors on the hall. </p><p>Yes! Six doors! In an apartment! </p><p>How? Oh, don't even ask, he wanted to do marine biology, not architecture. But it was still impressive,  even more so when Levi began to quote banally what each door was. </p><p>-That's the door to your room and those two doors in front of yours are my room and Rivaille's. The door to the right side of yours is Rivaille's studio and the next door to mine is my office. The last one, in the corner of the hall, is the master suite. </p><p>Eren was wide-eyed, mouth ajar as he held Levi's arm and followed him around the house, Riv just behind, snickering at the boy's behavior. </p><p>-It's-it's huge! - The omega practically screamed, looking curious at the two alphas as if waiting for the explanation for an apartment of that size. Levi smirked at the omega's bright eyes, his inner alpha howling with pride at being able to supply the boy's needs that way. He cast a mischievous look at Riv, who rolled his eyes without stopping admiring Eren. </p><p>-It was an old condo and people used to have all these rooms back in the days. I had it reformed with the idea of Mama living with me, but she preferred to be alone. - The older alpha explained, and Eren bit his lips with the cuteness that was to hear a 27-year-old man call his mother "Mama" - Most of the rooms were vacant, but when we found you, Rivaille and I thought it would be easier if he moved in.  </p><p>-Oh... - Eren whispered, squeezing Levi's biceps and feeling one of the blonde alpha's hands slip through his and squeeze it. The omega squeezed back, giving a tight smile as he couldn't handle the guilt of getting Rivaille out of his own apartment only for him. </p><p>-Don't worry, babe, it's easier when I have my studio in front of my room. - Riv explained and gave Eren a kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush completely when, just like two children, Levi also pecked him on the other side of his face. </p><p>What was that? Claiming? Uh! The worst part was that his inner omega purred with all that attention and double kissing! </p><p>-First let's show him his room, Levi. - The blond one said, getting a nod of confirmation from his brother before opening the door. </p><p>Like everything else in that apartment, his room was completely stunning. Everything looked impeccably beautiful and soft, from the fluffy carpet that occupied more than half the room, to the bedsheets that looked like a cloud. On the wall in front of the door, a large glass window stretched, golden curtains partially hiding it. </p><p>There were a built-in wardrobe and a dresser with a round mirror that Eren blushed with how delicate it looked. There were empty frames on the wall above the bed, just waiting for the omega to fill them with pictures and, amazingly, a side door leading to a bathroom. </p><p>Noticing the surprised look on the boy’s face, Levi explained the obvious. </p><p>- Mine, yours, and Rivaille's room are suites. - He offered succinctly. </p><p>-And the portraits are a tradition Mama told us to keep. - Rivaille said, scratching the back of his neck when he was the focus of Eren’s heavy stare. - So when you make good memories, you can hang them and never forget them. </p><p>Of course. Of course, they would also have this ability to melt his heart in that subtle way. </p><p>Eren wanted to moan in agony at how soft he was feeling. </p><p>-It's still a little empty, but you can decorate as you like, I'll give you a credit card and- </p><p>-No! - The boy denied immediately, turning to face the two alphas who looked at him with raised eyebrows. Both at the same time, not understanding what the boy was so against.  </p><p>-No! You don't have to give me any money! - Eren stomped his foot, outraged at the idea of using the money of one of his alphas for no reason. </p><p>-If you're worried about who's paying, Levi and I already put money in the account. - The blond alpha said, while Levi just blinked trying to make sense of the boy's refusal. </p><p>-But I don't want you to support me like I'm a child! - Eren rolled his eyes. </p><p>-You're still in college, Eren, and you should focus on studying rather than studying and working at the same time. - Levi finally said, tipping his head to the side and talking seriously. - And if you have alphas to support you, why not accept it? </p><p>All Eren needed was to take a deep breath and calmly explain his convictions... </p><p>-Because I want to have my own money and independence and be able to support myself since it's not my second gender that makes me less capable! And I don't want to stay at home like a domestic omega beca- </p><p>...except he word vomit so fast that both the alphas looked surprised with his outburst. The only thing that stopped him was being pulled by Rivaille and getting a kiss on his forehead. When his mouth run out of words with the sudden attitude, he saw himself being guided to a door next to his. </p><p>-Of course, doll, you're right. We're wrong. - The alpha held him by his shoulders, leaving him still in front of the door. - You can always choose, but now don't worry about it because I have a gift for you. </p><p>Oh, it was like a magic word that made the emerald orbs shine and Eren look at the two alphas like a child on Christmas’ eve. </p><p>-A gift? </p><p>Eren’s reaction was enough to convince the things that the boy deserved to get a new gift every week just to give them that happy and brilliant smile. </p><p>-Just open the door. - Rivaille encouraged him, turning to his brother on Eren's back and exchanging a silent nod that, yes, they would pay for whatever the boy wanted, and that would be discussed later. </p><p>-Oh my God! - The exclamation of surprise was what diverted the twins’ mind link, a simple smile on each one when they watched the omega enter the studio and be amazed by the pictures exposed on the wall and the cans of paint on the floor. As much as Levi hated messes, he couldn't really complain when the mess stayed in the studio. </p><p>In addition, seeing Eren in awe of the art made him lean against the door of the room and watch Rivaille enter with the boy and explain each painting and its inspiration. As head of the Art Department at Trost University, it was obvious the blonde had a talent for art while Levi had a certain inclination to dance. </p><p>Not that the alpha would admit that. Not a chance. </p><p>Anyway, the omega seemed more interested in all the abstract paintings on the walls, oblivious to the easel covered with a sheet in the center of the room. Rivaille sold some paintings he made, while others he kept in his personal collection. And while the alpha style wasn't classic, Eren seemed dazzled by the bursts of paint that, for Levi, transposed no feelings at all. </p><p>After admiring every piece of art, Eren turned and smiled broadly at Rivaille, who blushed so imperceptibly that only his twin brother, who had known him since he had come into the world, could recognize. </p><p>Rivaille snorted when Levi looked at him with an arched eyebrow as if to question him when he had softened like that. Rolling his eyes, the blonde simply ignored his brother, supporting a hand at the end of Eren's spine and gently pushing him into the center of the room, where a secret painting was. </p><p>And, oh, Eren recognized that vision. </p><p>It was the same vision that was shown to him in one of the polaroids Rivaille had sent him: one in which there was a blank easel with a camera on a tripod next to it. </p><p>The boy looked in questioning at Rivaille and then at Levi and blinked several times when he saw the blond alpha walk up to the easel and hold the sheet. </p><p>-The idea was to try to show how I had imagined you using some inspiration from anonymous people. - He started explaining. - But the first time I saw you, I realized that no inspiration could hold a candle to you, so I painted what had been etched in my mind on that day in the café. </p><p>Without even giving the boy time to breathe, Riv pulled the sheet from the easel, dropping it on the black canvas that covered the floor, and Eren’s breath hitched when he found himself painted in such beautiful and surreal colors... </p><p>He recognized the white shirt with red and black details he had worn on their first date. He remembered how he had tried to fix his hair with staples and yet his bangs fell on his forehead. He remembered how his lips were especially rosy from nervously biting on them. </p><p>And the image Rivaille had decided to paint was exactly the first second Eren turned around and stared at them with his green eyes. When he still had his face half turned and when he let out a sigh of surprise at seeing them in the flesh and bones. </p><p>The blonde literally glued to his mind every second they were together, including the first of them, in which the three saw each other for the first time, and used that moment to paint it. </p><p>Eren didn't even realize how long he just stared at the painting. He didn't even realize that the state of shock and admiration in which he was had left Rivaille wide-eyed and worried if he had portrayed Eren in a very delicate or feminine way and if the boy had hated it. </p><p>-Ahn...I... - The blonde looked up at the ceiling while mulling for words, frustrated with himself for creating so many expectations and for started stuttering. - If you don't like it, it's okay, babe. I had left a space on the walls of your room to hang there when the smell of paint wasn't too strong, but obviously, you don't need to stick with something you didn't like and- </p><p>The brunette widened his eyes when he was pulled from his spiral of emotions by an alpha who was so obviously upset that a sour smell of disappointment spread through his scent. Levi, who had not imagined that sequence of events, was already preparing to enter the room and have Eren's attention for himself while his brother recovered from the shock. </p><p>Except that none of this was necessary when the omega himself let his instincts take over and threw his body forward, involving the tallest male in his arms and hugging Rivaille strongly. </p><p>When the alpha looked surprised at him, Eren gave him a dazzling smile, white teeth and rosy lips shining at him, green eyes filled with restrained tears. With a chaste kiss on the blonde's chin, he said, in a soft, <em> oh so soft  </em>voice: </p><p>-I loved it. Can we hang it later? </p><p>And after that, they resumed the tour with a soft Rivaille dragging himself behind Eren like a puppy. The boy got the alpha on his knees with only a cast kiss and brilliant eyes and Rivaille seemed on cloud nine for having his omega’s appreciation. </p><p>Levi, however, was now breathing anxiously, feeling slightly bad for not having painting skills like those to win the boy over. He knew he had never been the most outgoing and talkative twin, he knew that Rivaille was always the one who could make their icy eyes more seductive while he was the authoritarian one. And even though Eren was holding hands with him as Riv followed behind them in the hallway, the dread of being left behind and not getting Eren's affection made him give up showing his office to the omega. </p><p>-There's nothing special in here, let's keep going. - He said, to which Rivaille looked at him with furrowed eyebrows as if he were about to protest the decision. The point is that while Riv painted his gift for Eren, Levi struggled to fit the boy as much as possible into his life, which included adapting his office so they could spend time together even when Levi needed to bring work home. </p><p>Now, after having made such an effort to buy furniture and make the place friendlier, he was deciding not to show the omega what he done? Why would his brother make that decision? </p><p>However, both were almost certain that the compatibility between the trio made Eren able to see through Levi naturally, even if the boy himself didn’t realize the fact. </p><p>-What? Why? I want to see your office too! - Eren whined, his inner omega always screaming to give the same amount of attention and love to both alphas and avoid making them feel excluded. </p><p>-There's nothing interesting in there. - Levi answered, for the first time twisting his lips and diverting his gaze from Eren. </p><p>-Of course it does! It's yours and I want to see it! - Eren stomped his foot, frowning in response and standing in front of the older alpha. Using his best puppy eyes, he filled his cheeks and stared at Levi with a determined, fulminant look. </p><p>It took Levi more than three seconds to give in as it was for Rivaille. Levi was more stubborn and he managed to fight against Eren's stingy gaze for 7 seconds until his arms fell to the side and he gave up. </p><p>-Okay, but don't feel disappointed when you see nothing artistic in there. </p><p>Eren practically jumped when the man reached for the doorknob and waited for the alpha to invite him inside and show him his space from his own free will. Despite this, despite the quiet posture the alpha maintained, the boy picked up the slightly upset tone Levi used. And, with a dexterity that he didn’t know he possessed, Eren managed to warm the heart of one of his alphas without mistreating the other: </p><p>-But you're not an artist, and while I love Rivaille being one, I also love that you are you yourself, artist or not, introverted or not. </p><p>This time, it was Levi who blushed so imperceptibly that only his twin brother, who had known him since he had come into the world, could recognize. </p><p>When the door opened, Eren came across a large office, a mahogany table on the opposite side of the door, and a bookcase on the left side, filled with books that, curiously, had nothing to do with administration or business. </p><p>Letting go of the alpha's hand, the omega had its attention drawn to the plethora of romance titles, the books still smelling like they were fresh out of the bookstore as if Levi had supposedly ordered dozens of books just for Eren. </p><p> With prying eyes, Eren noticed a picture framed between the books as calmly approached. There was one picture he had to stop and smile since it was the same photo that Rivaille sent him: one with three people, the twins and a woman just like them. </p><p>Smiling at how young the alphas’ mother was, Eren continued to wander around the office, promptly ignoring the looks that followed him in favor of enjoying the fluffiest carpet his bare feet had ever felt. </p><p>-Oh, my God, that's so soft! - The omega exclaimed, leaving the bookcase behind and favoring the carpet under a small, brand new couch. - Levi, that's delicious! How can you work without giving in to the temptation to lie on that rug and nap? And the couch?! - Even more excited, he sat on the couch and practically moaned when he sank into the cushion. </p><p>-I...uhh... - Levi began, taking some reluctant steps into the room and trying to explain the excess furniture and décor in what was supposed to be a simple office. -...figured we could spend some time together when I got back from work...- He pressed his lips together, knowing that being an alpha who was away all day was a point he lost to Rivaille, who worked the same hours Eren would study since they were at the same university. </p><p>Still, he didn’t want to become absentee in Eren's life, quite the contrary: just the idea of staying out of the relationship because of his working hours gave him a tight heart and a bitter sense of defeat. </p><p>-And to avoid you feeling bored, I thought of buying the couch and the books...oh, and the rugs and the cushions are to make you comfortable and -  </p><p>Levi began to look away, since, even though he was the most serious and romantic of them, being under the omega’s gaze was almost like becoming a teenager full of hormones and insecurities. </p><p>Eren didn't seem to mind though, ignoring Rivaille holding his laugh and assuming the part of his personality that fitted Levi naturally. </p><p>-Then I can stay with you even if you're working? - The boy questioned, getting up from the couch and watching the office once more, so distracted in his own thoughts that his voice was almost absent. </p><p>-Yes. - The alpha nodded, icy-blue eyes almost begging for Eren to approve the idea of making up for the time they would be apart. </p><p>-And I'm allowed to do whatever I want in here? - Eren continued, now stopping to face the black-haired alpha from top to bottom, slow steps leading the omega close to him and forcing himself to lift his face to maintain eye contact. </p><p>Levi visibly swallowed dry, eyes falling to Eren's lips without his permission while the idea of being alone in that room was fruitful in his mind. </p><p>-Yes... </p><p>-Hm... - And perhaps Eren's thoughts were not so far from the alpha’s when such lips stretched into a wicked smile and he leaned innocently on Levi's pectoral. - I can imagine other purposes for that table... </p><p>As if his phrase had not torn Levi’s world, the omega blinked several times, holding himself on his tiptoes to give the alpha a kiss on the corner of his lips. Turning around the second after, the omega as if nothing had happened. </p><p>Rivaille let out a laugh that looked more like a cackle, forcing a grimace from his brother when his dumbstruck face was noticed.  </p><p>-What about the master room? What are we going to use it for? - Eren questioned, leaving the office and walking in such a way it was impossible to not look at his ass. </p><p>The blonde whistled as he watched Eren make his way back into the hallway. </p><p>And the alpha with black strands? He obviously frowned, the blush rising to his cheeks as he watched Eren leave the room with so much power that... </p><p>That he was forced to rearrange the pants he wore before following both of them, completely forgetting about his computer’s wallpaper that was a picture of Eren with bright eyes while taking his hot chocolate on their first date. A picture he had sneaked up while pretending to check something on his cell phone. </p><p>----------- </p><p>The interesting thing was that, so excited they were with Eren living with them, that none of the twins thought to mention that Kuchel had said she would visit them in a few weeks to meet her son-in-law.  </p><p>Now both Levi and Rivaille were sitting on the couch completely ignoring the madness Eren was in. The only thing the boy was grateful for was his stronger suppressants and birth control,  who held the hysteria of his inner omega every time he saw the two alphas together. </p><p>-What do you mean you don't tell me your mother's coming to visit today?! - The omega practically screamed from the kitchen, running to the hallway only to stop in the middle of it and looking frustrated when he forgot what he was about to do. Eren went back to the living room almost pulling his hair out. - There's two of you! The chance of both forgetting to tell me something should be like... - Eren blinked confused and then screamed. - Fifty percent! </p><p>-Life's not a math problem, babe. - Rivaille whispered, an Ipad in hand on which he drew some project. </p><p>Both the blonde and Levi were shirtless, just wearing sweatpants and leaving on display all the tattoos that set them apart. </p><p>Does Eren want to just sit next to one of them and draw his fingers on the drawings painting pale skin?  </p><p>Of course, who wouldn't like it?! Except that Kuchel, the twins' mother had texted Levi warning that, as they had agreed a week ago, she would be at the twins' house in an hour. </p><p>A week ago, she had said! And Eren only learned about it because he accidentally went to get his own phone and mistook it for the alpha’s, reading the message unintentionally. </p><p>Now he didn’t know if he should run to the bathroom and take a shower to make himself presentable, if he tried to improvise something in the kitchen to surprise the woman, or if sat on the living room floor and cried desperately because, having two alphas, neither remembered to warn him of that crucial moment of meeting his mother-in-law! </p><p>Eren wanted to die softly. </p><p>-Eren. - An arm, filled with colorful tattoos, including koi fishes and lotus flowers, held the omega's wrist as he walked around the house like a mad cockroach. - Just calm down. - Levi raised his eyes to the little one, leaving the papers he was reading aside and patting his legs. - Sit here. </p><p>And of course Eren didn't need much persuasion to give up and sit on the alpha's lap, nesting in his neck and letting a shaky breath escape his body. </p><p>The brunette laced him with strong, muscular arms, filled with colorful tattoos, and let the omega breath in just above his right collarbone, which had the name "Kuchel" in elegant tattooed letters. </p><p>-See this tattoo here? - Levi asked and green eyes followed the alpha’s finger and observed the name engraved on his skin. Eren traced the calligraphy gently with the tip of his finger, making a humming noise in his throat. - Do you think I'd tattoo the name of someone less than perfect? </p><p>The boy raised his eyes to Levi, blinking innocently with the clumsy attempt to be calmed down.  </p><p>-No...? - He answered, not really getting where Levi was trying to get at but letting himself be held like a baby while Rivaille observed the interaction with a smirk on his face. </p><p>-That's why I'm going to tattoo your name here. - And the brunette alpha pointed to his left collarbone, right above his heart, where he planned to tattoo Eren’s. </p><p>Eren immediately blushed a rosy tone and let a heavy sigh come out of his lips when Levi moved his hand to caress brown threads and put it behind the omega's ear. </p><p>-That means the two most perfect people in the world aren’t able to hate each other. It’s impossible. Do you understand? </p><p>He nodded, but in fact, he had to make an effort to understood since Levi didn’t have much talent for words. But, come on, he made up for it with action, right? Like the petting on Eren’s cheek and the soothing pheromones he released into the air. </p><p>-But why are you guys so relaxed while I'm about to pull out all my hair?! - The green-eyed one whimpered. </p><p>-Because we've already said there's nothing to worry about. - The older replied, loving the feeling of holding his omega close like this, strong arms refusing to let go. </p><p>Rivaille, unlike his brother, was a little bit sadistic that liked to see Eren's eyes wide and filled with sweeping emotions, and so he left his drawing to the side and crossed his arms. </p><p>-That's right, doll, there’s nothing you can do, Mama will eat you alive in seconds. That's how bad she is. </p><p>Immediately Eren's eyes reached the size of a plate and Levi rolled his eyes with the destruction of his attempt to calm Eren down. </p><p>-Leviii! - The omega whimpered, hiding against the alpha as if he were going to use him as the strongest shield in the world. </p><p>Not that Levi was complaining about having the brat wrapped around him. </p><p>-------- </p><p>Kuchel arrived exactly when she had promised, which made Eren understand where the twins had inherited so much punctuality in all the encounters they had with the omega. </p><p>To the boy's shame, the woman entered the house as if she owned the place, several bags in her arms as she made her way from the door to the kitchen all by herself. </p><p>-Levi! Rivaille! Come help me set the table! </p><p>And Eren was suddenly feeling so down and useless and inferior for not doing anything and not even cooking a welcome dinner to the woman, that he was the first to run into the kitchen. </p><p>With the short time he had, the best he could do was take a shower, apply moisturizer and colone and dress as best as possible to impress the female omega. But soon, when he came closer to the woman who gave birth to his two alphas, Eren realized how superior she was, to the point of considering himself mere dust at her feet. </p><p>-As you asked, we didn't tell him you were coming. - Rivaille said as he entered the kitchen wearing a simple shirt. Levi soon emerged too and he was the first to hold eye contact with Eren's betrayed green eyes as if trying to apologize via telepathy. </p><p>Eren wanted to run and lock himself in a room when he realized the three of them set him up. Also, the idea of having his two alphas hiding things from him made him feel so bad that he lowered his gaze to the ground, squeezing the jumper he wore to keep his emotions controlled and not burst into tears. </p><p>-That's great! - Kuchel clapped, beginning to take things out of the bags and having her two children moving in such sync that the table was set in seconds, Eren standing in the corner of the kitchen as an intruder in the family scene. </p><p>-I'm in the corner of the table, you guys are on the right and... Eren! - The boy jumped scared, raising his eyes wide when, amid Kuchel's orders, he heard his name. - What are you doing standing there? Come sit down! </p><p>Swallowing dry, he forced himself to nod several times, turning his gaze to the ground as he slowly moved to the chair offered to him. The omega sensed the delicious smell in the air, making him feel even worse by just observing like a good-for-nothing omega. </p><p>-Levi, take a plate and serve your omega. - The female voice busted his bubble of negative thoughts and Eren eyes widened to an unimaginable size and the boy started to rise from the table and babble: </p><p>-O-Oh, no! N-no need to- </p><p>-Nonsense! - Two gentle but incredibly strong hands held on his shoulders and pushed them down, forcing him to sit back on the chair. - I didn't create alphas to be useless! - Eren dropped his jaw when Levi simply got up and started serving him without even complaining or acting like it was absurd. On the contrary, Levi seemed pleased with himself, preparing Eren's plate so fondly that the boy was blushing. </p><p>-Rivaille, the wine glasses. You know what to do, right?  </p><p>With a salute, the blonde got up and at an impressive speed, a plate of delicious food and a glass of wine were in front of the omega. It was so different being served that the boy didn't know how to behave when his alphas did it for him. </p><p>-Uh-uhm...T-thank you... </p><p>And it was only when he was served – without moving a finger at all – that all the Ackermans around him sat in their proper seats, the twins in front of him and Kuchel at the end of the table on his right. </p><p>It was she, as expected, who started the conversation. </p><p>-Why are you so quiet, baby? - The woman looked at him with this worried face, making Eren, who until then filled his cheeks with food to avoid talking, raise his head scared. - Oh my God! I didn't even introduce myself!!! </p><p>With this, Kuchel got up from her own place, holding one of Eren’s hands with her two hands and kissing the boy on his forehead. It was so fast that the action was over before the food even went down Eren’s throat. </p><p>He was having a hard time dealing with that family. </p><p>-It's a pleasure to meet you, my love! My name is Kuchel, the mama of these two baby boys! -She stretched across the table, squeezing Levi's cheek and patting Rivaille's hand since she couldn’t fully reach him. - I've been waiting for this meeting for weeks! Is the food not to your liking? </p><p>The omega shook his head in denial, shaking his hands in front of his body as if that was an insult he was unwilling to take responsibility for. </p><p>-N-no, no! It's n-nothing of that, it's j-just- </p><p>-Eren's upset that we didn't tell you were coming, Mama. He's feeling betrayed because he didn't have the time to do anything for you. - Levi interrupted, calm and light tone of voice as he continued to eat. The alpha only made the effort of raising his gaze and seeing the flash of anger shining on Eren’s eyes.  </p><p>What a snitcher! </p><p> Kuchel soon spoke again. </p><p>-Oh, honey, but I'm the one who really wanted to do it all! - She turned to Eren and took his hand again, holding it with affection. - Now that you're my son, I want to spoil you to the fullest too! </p><p>Oh wow! That was a low blow! Because even though he was upset with the twins, Eren almost choked with embarrassment. </p><p>-But obviously I didn't ask these two to torture you with that either, did I? You didn't have to make all that fuss, boys! - Kuchel then turned to glare at the twins, shaking her hand in disappointment. It was the time it took for Eren to recover and admire his two alphas getting scolded by their mother. </p><p>-Don't worry, Eren, tonight is for you, okay? - She soon diverted her attention back to the omega and Eren found himself nodding, already more at ease with Kuchel's presence after seeing her taking his side of the story. - I even brought their childhood albums- </p><p>And oh, that was gold! </p><p><b> -Mama! </b> </p><p>The two, at the same time, embarrassed and calling for their mother in that peculiar way together? That was the entire pot of gold, full of diamonds or, better yet, pictures of naked babies with pale asscheeks! </p><p>Eren finally laughed softly, and even though the twins’ were frowning at their mother's threat, the corner of their lips rose, and, noticing that simple detail, Kuchel knew that omega would take good care of her boys. </p><p>Immediately, the older woman's voice became much sweeter and softer, taking a calm rhythm that went well with the tingling from the moving cutlery. </p><p>-Eren, how did you like the place? Have you seen Riv's studio? - She questioned wisely, her tone of voice making Eren believe she knew about the painting Rivaille had gifted him. The thought brought an affectionate smile to his face. </p><p>-Y-yes... I’ve been on Levi's office too, it's very cozy and organized there... - Happy green eyes rose to the alpha of black threads and then to the one with dyed hair and soon Eren felt his face warming. </p><p>-Oh, right! I'm sure Levi is still obsessed with cleanliness. Did you know Riv always wanted to have a puppy? - And just by flicking his eyes to the twins, Eren knew that was a delicate subject when he realized Rivaille’s eyebrows furrowing and Levi rolling his eyes. Kuchel continued cheerfully. </p><p>-But Levi, in his terrible one meter high, hit his little foot saying that the pet was going to be dirt and make messes. And you know how it is when those two start an argument, right? - Eren’s eyes were now in a moon-like shape and he nodded, bringing one hand to his lips to hide a restrained laugh. - So in the end I took Riv to choose another hobby and he chose painting, which made a mess the same way. - Now Kuchel who let a soft laugh at the same time Levi snorted loudly. </p><p>-Oh, and you, Levi! - Kuchel, in a move Eren didn't foresee, slapped him in the back of his head and shook her head in annoyance. - Eren, you don't know how hard it was to get an alpha into a ballet class! - The woman rolled her eyes and both Levi and Eren had wide eyes, but with different emotions. While Levi was dreading the way his secret was spilled, Eren was radiating surprise. </p><p>-Mama... - The alpha practically roared, and just that made Eren's omega tremble and threaten to lubricate instantly. Still, the threat had no effect on the woman, who promptly ignored him. </p><p>-He was the only alpha in a room full of omegas and betas! And with the good genes he inherited from me, of course he was targeted by all omegas! And when he refused to sit with them, he was completely excluded! - She rolled her eyes, sighing loudly and letting her hands fall dramatically on the table. - Do you know how much a mother suffers, Eren?! </p><p>At this point Rivaille was already internally howling with laughing at his brother’s misery, casting a knowing smile at the older alpha, and loving to see his pride being crushed. </p><p>-But at least he was the best in his class! </p><p>Abruptly, Kuchel’s tone changed to that of pride and happiness. She brought both hands to her heart, eyes glazing in the empty space as if to glimpse a distant past. </p><p>-Own, I wish you could see it! He trained every day and I've never seen such a flexible alpha! He even could do a standing split! </p><p>-Mama... - Even with the delight in his mother's tone and the curiosity evident in Eren's face, Levi was about to stuff his face in the food and suffocate, all the shameful moments of his life passing before his eyes like a horror movie. </p><p>-Yes, Mama, keep destroying his manhood. - Rivaille, however, had his chin held high, a smug smile on his thin lips. That is until Kuchel decided to transfer the <em> shaming session </em>to him. </p><p>-You talk like you're were an angel, don't you, little guy? - She turned to the blonde, whose expression immediately shifted to terror. Kuchel frowned and Eren was now thoroughly enjoying the “spilling his alphas’ darkest secret” dinner. </p><p>-I have white strands because your teenage-self decided to dye your hair pink and compete in weightlifting! Can you believe this, Eren? - The female omega was exasperated, wide-eyed looking around the table for someone to see her reason. - All this because, while Levi was the best in his ballet class, Rivaille also wanted to be best at something! What a stupid competition! Dreaming of opening a tea shop, that I can support! But being a heavyweight world champion?! Oh, thank God, he became a painter! </p><p>At this point, Eren watched the woman practically ripping her hair out, not even a drop of blood on his alphas’ face as they were roasted by their mother. While Levi slowly recovered – and smiled a pompous smirk at seeing his brother being the one humiliated –, now Rivaille seemed to be the one to consider jumping out of the nearest window. </p><p>-...artist, mama. I’m an artist. - The blond resigned to simply mutter and now the two twins were embarrassed, more focused on keeping their heads down than raising their eyes and trying to flirt with Eren. </p><p>And having all the attention out of him was perfect for Eren. Until the silence of her children brought Kuchel's attention entirely to the omega. </p><p>-AH! And when you have your babies, pray for them to not be like their father! If the babies have the same talent as these little shits here in hide-and-seek... - In a second, Eren felt like he was about to explode with the idea of puppies and, with fumed ears, he looked at his lap when he felt the heavy stare of the twins. - Because I went crazy when these two decided to hide! They chose the most unlikely places and wouldn’t get out even when I started screaming around the house worried about them trapped and suffocated somewhere! </p><p>However, neither alpha seemed to care about childhood stories anymore once the idea of Eren round with their babies was presented. And what an appealing idea! </p><p>-And I mean, I thought I was going to have two sons-in-law or daughters-in-law, you know? But I really like you, Eren! - Kuchel admitted and the boy almost felt happy if it wasn't for the rest of the sentence: - So if I keep having twice as many grandchildren, everything is alright!  </p><p>With the twins' smile and the woman's approval, it was certain that Kuchel and Carla would be best friends. </p><p>- I also bet on twins or triplets. You know, genetics and all...- She added quietly, as if commenting about the weather forecast. </p><p>For now, Eren was sure he would pass out from blushing so much. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yup, it's canons! Levi really can do a standing split!!! I read it in some random post on Instagram hahaha Also, I know you guys wanted Eren to go to Sina and I realize I didn't explain it in the fanfiction, but Eren chose Trost not only because of the twins. And he won't regret his decision, trust me. Also, I will need more than one week to post the next chapter since I'm drowning in college work! So I guess I will post the last chapter in two weeks, I'm sorry about there. Last but not least, I would like an opinion...What do you guys think about me starting commissions? It's an idea I been mulling over for some time and I was thinking if I should give it a try! Hope to hear your thought about the chapter and the commissions thing! Thank you and see you soon~~<br/>PS: This is the picture Rivaille painted:: https://pin.it/24xtVhO</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh my god guys ToT I'm so sorry it took me so long! I'm like 4 days late! The thing is I lost control of my life for a second there and then I decided to go on a trip with my friend for the weekend and well... I'm sorry for that! I'm usually very strict with due dates but I was tired and traveling was a good decision! For now, thank you so much for all the kudos and comments! This chapter is yet to be beta-ed but I won't make you guys wait for long! This is the last chapter of this fanfic, but there are still 2 more extras that add to the "Double Mess" series, so please, be aware! The first extra is Eren's heat and a DP! Be sure to not forget about it! Hope you guys enjoy the reading~~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After having Kuchel's blessing, Levi and Rivaille seemed to loosen up ten times more and Eren, <em> poor Eren </em>, couldn't keep up with the twins. </p><p>Not that he was complaining, but, uh...How to say it? </p><p>The point is that the sexual tension became absurd and even though they had their own separate rooms, it was obvious that the air around them had gotten slightly spicier. </p><p>How did Eren know that? </p><p>Hm... Maybe because every morning when he stretched out to pick up the cereal in one of the cupboards, Rivaille made a point of following him and pressing himself against his ass, saying something about "helping him reach the cereal" while grabbing the box to Eren.  </p><p>Or maybe it was the occasion when Eren insisted they watched a movie and when the omega stood up to fill the popcorn pot, Levi gave him a heavy slap against his ass covered in booty shorts. </p><p>Oh, we also can't forget Riv's whispering in his ears every time they exchanged caresses on the couch or the long and wet kisses Levi demanded every time he finished reading a paragraph of whatever document while spending time together in the office. </p><p>All the hungry looks that ran through his body every time he paraded around the house, the erotic dreams he had due to the not so innocent stares both gave him, the open-mouthed kisses that each one demanded when returning from work with a "Welcome back" in Eren’s sweet voice...  </p><p>It all seemed like a dream in which the omega was treated like a princess, entitled to good night kisses on the cheek, breakfast in bed, and being carried around the house when he was too lazy to move. </p><p>It was also obvious that the months before the first semester of college had been a fairy tale, even though no sexual activity had taken place. Just the fact that he felt completely comfortable and at home with his alphas was already a huge advance for someone who didn't even want to have an alpha a year ago. </p><p>Now Eren needed to get out of the private world in which he lived with the twins and start the college’s semester, because, you know, domestic life was not for him and he was an omega who wanted to conquer his space and his money and his respect since his second dynamic didn’t- </p><p>-Eren, I can't take you to college if you don't get on the bike. - Rivaille said, a smirk on his face while put on his helmet and gesturing to the boy to do the same. </p><p>Okay, okay! Eren wanted all that independence and all, but couldn't we put it off a little bit longer? It's because his bed was so comfortable, especially with two bodies warming him up and massaging his shoulders and pampering him non-stop... </p><p>To face the real world? No, he wouldn't recommend it. </p><p>However, he had told his mother on a video call that today was the first day of his major and even though he knew the twins would support him in deciding to stay home if he had not felt good, he didn’t want to disappoint anyone. </p><p>That's why, still pouting, he put on his helmet, accepted Rivaille’s hand to straddle the bike and rode on the Harley-Davidson the blonde was proud of.  </p><p>The mega didn't even want to imagine the faces of Riv's students when they saw him with all his bad-boy attitude taking an omega to the college where he taught. He didn't even want to imagine the whispers that would involve his name and the chief professor of The Department of Arts at Trost University. </p><p>No, nope, not imagining. Pretending nothing was happening is the best way out. </p><p>Oh, do Eren need to say that hugging Rivaille’s defined pectoral as they cut through the streets of Trost helped exponentially to calm his anxiety?  </p><p>But thanks to the fact everyone was buzzing in energy for the first day of college, no one was really worried about the new omega that was riding to college with a teacher. The veterans were more concerned with mentally preparing for another hellish semester and the freshmen were too excited to notice the no-turn path they chose to plot. </p><p>Anyway, it was at the welcoming ceremony that Eren realized that Jean and Marco had also chosen Trost. And the couple knew a Connie, who knew a Sasha, who knew an Annie, who knew a Mikasa, who looked so, but so similar to his alphas, that, for a minute, Eren considered if Levi and Rivaille had a stolen alpha sister somewhere. </p><p>And even though Jean had never really been a nice guy, it was with this group that he was sitting right now, having lunch together three months after the first day of college and in the middle of the semester – that is, exactly on the starting point of realizing how enslaving college was. </p><p>All the assignments, the exams, and seminars were what was making Eren so stressed and so anxious that he didn't even notice how easily his secret. And who started the argument? Yes, he himself the horseface. </p><p>-Is your alpha bald? - Jean asked, looking warily at Eren and biting on the calzone he had on his plate. </p><p>-What? Are you crazy, Jeanboo? - Eren looked indignantly at his friend, one hand tapping on his cell phone and the other on a sandwich. </p><p>-Hahaha, very funny! - Jean rolled his eyes, pointing a finger at the omega to show his point. - But either he changes wigs in the middle of the day or he has a very good hairdresser, and if that's the case, I want their number. </p><p>-It's true, Eren... - Historia Lenz, Sasha's omega friend who had recently joined the group, spoke. – Your alpha is blond in the morning and brunet in the afternoon. -The blonde said, light blue eyes looking at him with such curiosity that he was unable to give her a sarcastic reply. </p><p>Yes, living with Rivaille and Levi’s natural rudeness and having to deal with the stress of college was roughing up the boy. Little did he know, however, that soon his alphas would have a creative way to make him relax. </p><p>-Oh, that... - Eren continued to chew his sandwich and type on his cell phone calmly until he realized he had not yet commented on the singular fact about his life. - That's because there's two of them. </p><p>And the silence when Eren, who almost never shared private details, talked hanged on the air. </p><p>-Uh, what? - Jean was the first to break the thick silence, everyone else paying close attention to the topic. Even Mikasa, who always remained impassive in most situations, had wide eyes and her fork stagnant halfway to her mouth. </p><p>-It's two, Jean, that's kind of obvious. - Eren raised both his hands, where there were two engagement rings on each hand’s ring finger. - They're twins, but with different hair color. One of them dyes his hair blond. - The boy finished, making the silence even more excruciating. </p><p>-Eren, what do you mean there's two of them? - Mikasa was the first to swallow dry and tip her head in deep thought. Did Eren mean he had two alphas? That the blond art teacher rode him to college every day was public knowledge, but two alphas? How? Would it be possible that...? </p><p>If an alpha alone was already possessive, having two sharing a single omega was almost unbelievable. However, before the boy did more than raising his eyes and looking at everyone innocently, History let out high pitch scream. </p><p>-Are you serious? Do you have two alphas?! What's their name, Eren? How did it happen? Ahh this is so much fun!  </p><p>And the girl's animation distracted them in such a way that even Sasha expressed her own concerns. </p><p>-Is that why you always have double snacks?! </p><p>Eren laughed embarrassed by the girl’s reactions, perfectly the blonde omega’s fetish of having two alphas to satisfy him (which was probably more the other way around) and the animation of the beta brunette in discovering that Eren would always have food that he wouldn’t be able to eat. </p><p>-You can have the other sandwich if you want, Sasha. - The beta's eyes shone when Eren smiled and passed her the extra sandwich he had. - And it happened the same way it happened to everybody else. My compatibility went 100% with two alphas and the two were twins. The blonde one is the head professor of arts, his name is Rivaille and he's the one who brings me to college. The brunette one is Levi and he's the one who picks me up from college. And before you ask, yes, we live together. </p><p>-Levi and Rivaille? - To everyone's surprise, it was Mikasa who spoke first, practically running over the boy's monologue to confirm her doubts. </p><p>-Yep. - Eren nodded, strangely looking at her serious feature until the last thing he could imagine coming out of the alpha's mouth. </p><p>-They're my cousins, Eren. </p><p>With the surprising addition to his speech, both Eren and Connie had wide eyes and Jean choked on his food when he finally understood the situation. </p><p>-No, wait... What?! You mean you fuck two alphas at the same time??? </p><p>Eren then sighed loudly, wondering why he believed in Jean's ability to understand things in a healthy light. And by the way how in the hell no one ever commented that Mikasa was practically family?! </p><p>---------- </p><p>Well, not that being touched by two alphas wasn't healthy. Quite the contrary. </p><p>After realizing how nervous Eren had become with his student routine, both alphas decided to help the omega... to <em>unwind</em> <em> all that tension</em>, and what better way to relax than start sexually exploring? </p><p>It was by accepting this argument that Eren allowed one of the best and worst things that ever happened to him: to let his alphas slowly introduce him to the sexual world since the omega was still a virgin. </p><p>Slowly, they said. Gradually they will show him the pleasure and Eren just needed to be a pillow queen and relax, they said. "In your time, doll.", they said. </p><p>Those hot, gorgeous motherfuckers. </p><p>Because at the time, Eren was lying on the kitchen counter, just wearing the baggy shirt of one of the twins he wore to sleep.  His boxer had long been discarded and lay forgotten on the kitchen floor. </p><p>It was breakfast time and while Rivaille prepared the coffee and set the table, filling it with purchased cakes and croissants for Eren, Levi had fun having his breakfast. </p><p>Breakfast? </p><p>-Riv... p-please...he-help mee... - The boy begged, arching his back and a whine coming out of his full lips when Levi twisted two fingers inside him and continued to slide his tongue between them. His entrance was already soaked with slick, the sensual smell of pheromones sprawling around the house and making Rivaille fry the eggs with a painful erection in his pants. </p><p>-Levi, stop eating Eren out. - The blond said, smirking when the creature that was his omega squirmed on top of the counter, flushed face and teary eyes, the pleasure making him writhe and moan slyly. </p><p>-Mind your own business. - Levi growled, stopping eating out the boy's gaping hole to throw his brother a possessive look. The growl vibrated on Eren’s body and made the boy’s cock ooze pre-come. </p><p>Levi then went back to lick and mouth kisses on the omega’s thick and soft thighs while continuing to move his fingers inside him and plucking lascivious noises from the swollen and rosy entrance. </p><p>-Oh, see, babe? I tried, you're just too delicious for him to stop. - Rivaille said, succumbing to the beautiful image of his boy falling apart and approaching the counter to hold the hand that was making grab motions to him. Eren was begging for support as his hips writhed every time Levi abused that special spot. </p><p>-Stop distracting him! - Levi complained again, frowning his eyebrows and stopping nibbling Eren’s thighs to growl at his brother. Except that he had Eren's shaky legs in his hands and what other way to monopolize the omega than to get him to orgasm? </p><p>Tired of playing and preventing him from cumming for so long, Levi swallowed dry with pleasure. His inner alpha drove him to devour the boy entirely, to make him cry and beg to be filled with come. To make a mess of him and ensure that Eren always keeps his legs open to his alphas. </p><p>And, fuck, Eren had so many delicious holes that provoked the twins to use them at the same time… </p><p>-Gah! Oh! Oh! Levii! - The boy practically screamed when the warmth of the alpha’s mouth enveloped his rosy and throbbing dick for the first time. Eren had saliva dripping from his lips when the older one sucked and lapped on the small cocklette. </p><p>The omega had already lost control a while ago, toes writhing and legs wide open, showing himself off entirely to his alphas. As Levi sucked and bobbed his head, his fingers still plunged inside Eren. The boy’s slippery and sweet slick was dripping down the inside of his thighs and dirtying the kitchen counter. </p><p>Rivaille only watched the scene with dilated pupils and a painful erection. He kept holding Eren's hand, who could not handle the pleasure, and was grabbing the blonde's hand with all his strength. </p><p>-Please... Le-vi... Riv... H-help me... It's too much! - The boy whined, flat belly writhing with the beginning of his orgasm, his entrance convulsing and sore for not having anything more satisfying to be filled with. </p><p>-I want to taste him too, Levi. - Rivaille said, moving to the side enough to be able to see the hickeys on golden’ thighs and the slick dripping out of his hole. </p><p>-Fuck off. - Releasing the swollen limb of his omega, Levi smirked when he saw that Eren had already produced enough lubricant that he could gulp it down like a syrup. </p><p>And that's exactly what he did, all the while staring at his brother, who had a wicked expression while watching so bared like that. </p><p>Having Rivaille watching him be used made Eren blush even more. The boy brought his free arm to cover his eyes and sink his teeth on his lower lip. However, the shame he felt was little compared to the excitement he was feeling by being watched so lasciviously. </p><p>Noticing the omega’s reaction, the blonde alpha chuckled and started the dirty talk he knew flustered Eren even more. </p><p>-You have to promise me you're going to be a bitch like that to me too, doll. - He whispered, smiling in that typical way, discolored threads falling down his angular feature while Rivaille licked his lips and watched the omega’s pre-come accumulate on his belly. </p><p>-Hmmm... - The greenish-eyed one whimpered, he was so overstimulated that he tried to protect himself and close his thighs. </p><p>-Ah, ah, ah… - But Riv then held one of Eren's legs, preventing him from closing it and disrupting Levi's sucking on his hole. While the blond alpha opened Eren up, Levi was taking his sweet time sticking his tongue inside the hot entrance and licking wet walls. - You have to spread yourself, Eren...good boy.  </p><p>With his other hand, the blonde took advantage that the brother was busy opening the boy with his fingers to grab the omega cock in his hand, covering it completely and massaging him very slowly, just to make the boy squirm even more. </p><p>-Riv-aille!! - Eren practically screamed when the alpha ground his finger into his tip at the same time Levi was abusing his prostate. </p><p>-Shiii, you don't want the whole building to hear you getting fucked out by one of your alphas while the other one watches how depraved you are, do you? - Rivaille continued to talk since he was the most skilled at dirty talking during sex while Levi preferred to remain silent and listen to his omega hiccups. </p><p>-Own, you're writhing so much. - The alfa pointed in a scouring voice, letting Eren grab his biceps as support and lifting his long fingers to collect the tears of pleasure that rolled down Eren’s beautiful face. Even his lips were trembling with the voluptuous waves that forced his body to the limit. - What? Can't take it anymore? Do you want to come? </p><p>Eren opened his mouth to answer, but all he could do was nod several times like a bubbling head, so much saliva in his mouth that it looked like someone had come inside it. </p><p>It was erotic enough for Rivaille to press his erection over his pants, never failing to masturbate their precious omega. </p><p>-He's fucking dripping. It's insane. - Levi took his time to admire the amount of slick dripping from the gaping hole, his blue-grey eyes almost black from his dilated pupils, and his inner alpha screaming to fill that omega with puppies. </p><p>-He's a good boy, aren’t you, omega? - Riv laughed at his brother's dazzled expression, lowering himself to kiss Eren on the cheek while said boy was struggling to fill his lung with air, so breathless that he was. - You're going to give us everything we ask, huh? Go back to eating him out, Levi. - Rivaille ordered and smeared kisses on Eren’s chest until he latched on perk nipples. </p><p>-It’s my pleasure. - And Levi soon took the opportunity to refocus on drinking the sweet nectar his omega produced. </p><p>Well, it was obvious that with all that attention,  Eren wouldn't last more than a few seconds being the twins' toy and soon he started screaming as much as he could, trying to form phrases that made sense even if his brain seemed to have become a jelly.</p><p>-No-OH... Ple-Pleaase... - With his breath shallow and skin sweaty, Eren tried to push Levi's head away from his private parts, while he craved his nails on Rivaile's biceps. He didn’t even have the strength to get rid of the two at the same time. -  Cu-ugh!...It’s…I’m going... Hmm! I'm going to c-come!! Aha! </p><p>Eren arched his back, bowing his body on the counter, eyes closed tightly and hips thrashing around so much that Levi had to apply considerable force to keep him still. </p><p>-Coming already? Go on, Eren, come.  Give everything you've got. Fill Levi's mouth with slick, doll.  </p><p>That was the last straw. </p><p>-Dad-Daddydaddydaddy, don't stop! Mor-Harder!Ugh! - His last consistent words were to call Levi by the nickname he liked and soon after moan loudly when the knot in his womb came loose as an implosion. </p><p>Scratching any part of Riv's skin, he pushed his hip against the dark-haired alpha, his thighs opening so much it hurt. Toes bent and face writhed in a pleasure so sublime that it left him voiceless and breathless for a few seconds. His belly convulsed and the boy's cocklette shot ribbons of come so condensed it looked like milk, while his abused hole expelled clear and sweet lubricant, which Levi licked and swallowed completely. </p><p>-Hmm... delicious,  Eren. I'll want this breakfast every day. - Levi said, finally lifting his face, all wet with wet, and smirking shamelessly at the trembling omega. </p><p>Eren had not even stopped feeling the after-orgasm waves when he received two kisses, one on each side of his cheek, and only then did he reason what Levi said. </p><p>-Oh no... - The boy whined, not imagining how he could deal with that delicious torture every day.  </p><p>He really didn't understand how he was going to survive having his life fucked out like that. </p><p>Completely ignoring the omega's cute and scared expression, Levi took him in his lap and gestured to Rivaille to help him prepare a bath for the boy, both laughing and speaking in unison: </p><p><b> - </b> <b> Oh, yes. </b> </p><p>--------- </p><p>And if he thought his mornings were filled with perverted alphas who fought to get his attention, he was very, <em> very </em> wrong. </p><p>When, gradually, he had been introduced to the sexual world, his alphas’ fetishes became known. As in Levi's preference to be called Daddy and Rivaille's to be called Babe. There were also subtle differences in sexual behavior, such as the fact that while Levi enjoyed slow and strong thrusts, fucking him until Eren begged to cum, Rivaille loved to put him on all fours and make him cum so many times he had to beg for rest. </p><p>Which was a fantastic difference from the position he was in now, which left the little omega confused and not knowing what to think. </p><p>It turns out that, as soon as Levi began his morning routines of having a not-so-conventional breakfast, Rivaille claimed that he wasn't going to be left out and that he had an interesting idea for both of them to spend time while his brother didn't arrive from work. Once Levi was home, then everyone could have dinner together. But until that, Rivaille had an interesting idea. </p><p>Yes, in addition to the normality that was Rivaille watching Eren be fucked by his brother, Levi also didn't miss a moment of watching his omega be deflowered by the blonde, which, Eren was sure, categorized them into major perverts. </p><p>True to his promise, Riv really made the late afternoons a special event for Eren, in which the boy simply stopped being a human to live only to keep the alpha's cock warm and wet. </p><p>That's right, the blond's special moment was having the omega sitting on his lap, with his back on his chest, cock stilled inside him because Eren was his particular <em> cock </em> <em> warmer </em> <em> . </em> </p><p>-Take it, babe. For you to read out loud. - The blonde passed a book to the boy, who caught it with shaky hands, cheeks already flushed with the simple feeling of having one of his alphas nestled inside him. </p><p>-W-why? - Eren asked, already accustomed to leaning against the alpha, nose stuck in his neck and discolored strands brushing his cheeks. He was used to being quiet and waiting for the alpha to finish watching a series episode or a movie. </p><p>Now read out loud? That was a first. </p><p>-Because… I want to hear your sweet voice while you warm up my dick, huh? - Rivaille replied, tattooed arms around the delicate waist of the omega. With all the possessiveness the twins had, he held him as tight as his brother, which made Eren think they would never let him go if not for him to go into each other's arms. </p><p>Eren whimpered with the answer, and he was sure there was something hidden behind that request. In addition, he ended up swinging his hip unintentionally only to get settled on his lap, but that caused Riv to lightly slap the omega's thigh. </p><p>-Behave. - He growled while giving a tender kiss to the omega’s nape, which caused an intense shiver through his spine. - And a reminder: every time you miss a word or stutter, I'm going to fuck you hard. Okay, love? </p><p>Ah, there it was the hidden motive of that request. The alpha wanted to fuck him through the mistakes Eren would surely make, since he was nervous at being listened to, self-conscious of his own voice and had a cock slowly bumping into his prostate. </p><p>They hadn't even started and the green-eyed boy already squeezed his thighs into each other, sitting quietly on the alpha's lap and dressed only in a shirt wide enough to cover up to the beginning of his thighs. </p><p>-Uhum... – He muttered in response, biting his lower lip and blinking giant eyes once or twice while opening the book where there was a mark-page. </p><p>-Then it’s perfect. - Riv smiled as he laced both arms around his waist, leaning against the couch to enjoy the show. - You can start. </p><p>And Eren started. </p><p>-"<em> If Elizabeth, when Darcy gave her the letter, did not expect it to contain a renewal of his proposal, nor...ne-neither”. </em>.. </p><p>He knew he would make a mistake at some point, but he didn't realize it would be that fast, cursing his stupid attempt to read fast and finish that game right away. </p><p>As promised, Rivaille pushed his hip up, dragging his penis over hot walls and hitting his sensitive spot. </p><p>-Ah! - Eren jolted, full lips opening to let out a shaky breath and shaky fingers squeezing the book. </p><p>-Are you failing on purpose, my omega? Is that how eager you are to cum? - The alpha provoked, pressing his hips against him and chuckling when the boy took a deep breath and tried to ignore him. </p><p>He continued. </p><p>- "..<em> .Neither have any expectation about its content </em>..." </p><p>Determined to read painfully slowly, the little one weighed each of the words before reading them, looking at them even though he was words before in the sentence. Although he liked the way the blonde would move against himself if he was wrong, the impulse to make the alpha proud was greater and his inner omega forced him to read well and show him that Eren was a good omega. An omega who deserved puppies. </p><p>And he was doing so well that Rivaille got tired of waiting and simply thrust against his body, ruining the serious posture the boy was struggling to maintain. </p><p>-<em> "They told her at the  </em> <em> sammmm </em>"... Ah! Rivaille! </p><p>-What? - Rivaille played, leaning his chin on one of the omega's shoulders and looking at his shaky fingers holding the book. - I didn't tell you to stop. </p><p>Eren snorted, rolling his eyes and continuing to read with a pout on his lips.  </p><p>Except that Riv no longer seemed so interested in the reading, starting a slow pace of thrusts and admiring the brunette's attempt to carry out his orders. </p><p>- "<em> They told her at the same moment </em> "... ah..." <em> that the two gentlemen of Rosings </em> "... Hmm... " <em> had searched for her while she was away.  </em> <em> Mr </em> <em>  Darcy had stayed </em> "...  Uff ... " <em> just a few moments to say goodbye </em> "... Ah!..." <em> b-but Colonel Fitz-Fitzwilliam had been with him. </em>" </p><p>Eren didn't even notice when his eyelids dropped, his vision blurred and so he dropped the book on his lap and closed his eyes. With his head leaning against the alpha's chest, he simply let instinct move him and began to move his hip in circles, seeking stimulation at that specific point that made him delirious. </p><p>-Oh, now I need to punish you, huh? - Riv laughed sarcastically, tongue sticking out of his mouth to lick the side of Eren's neck and suck his lobe. - Three pages and you're already a mess, babe? Moaning like a bitch and wiggling your hips?  </p><p>A-AH! Par-pardon... - Of course the shame has taken him completely, his face turning bright red and his mouth ajar as he feels the blonde press his dick as deep as possible inside him, causing him to tremble in response. </p><p>-Hmm, nothing to apologize for, babe… you were perfect. - Rivaille praised him, sliding his hands to squeeze every piece of meat on the omega’s belly, waist and thighs. The fact that both alphas loved how Eren was not extremely thin was indisputable since the two had a certain predisposition to try to feed him more and more and grab as much body as possible during sex. </p><p>-So tight and wet, huh? - The blond practically hissed as he pulled out and watched his dick disappear as Eren bounced into his lap. </p><p>By that time, the omega was already a wreck, stuttering meaningless phrases and whining every time he was forced on Levi’s cock. Hiccups left his mouth at every movement, his sweet spot swollen and his cocklette dripping pre-come. </p><p>-I'm going to loose you up, huh? So that when Levi enters you, he encounters my come. </p><p>And when Levi got home to see Eren with his chest filled with his own come, sitting on the couch with his legs close to his chest and giant green eyes looking at him with innocence, no one would blame him for hungrily staring with voracity and possessiveness – and for dragging the boy with him into his office. </p><p>Oh, Eren would have to <em> work </em>   <em> hard </em> in the next few years to be able to deal with the sexual competitions of two alphas (and that’s on a completely purposeful joke). </p><p><b> The End </b> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for all the support and comments! The next chapter/first extra will be posted in 2 weeks and it's the second part of the "Double Mess" series! Also, I'm on Twitter and on Tumblr, so you guys can always hit me up there! See you all soon~</p><p>ATTENTION:<br/>If you're wondering who did Eren first, I don't know! It's open for interpretation! But this chapter it's not Eren's first time. Rivaille taking him wasn't his first time and Levi eating him out wasn't his first time! So, Eren's first time is open for interpretation! It can be whoever you want to be! The sex in this chapter is only an insight of their sexual lives, that have been happening for a while already! Thanksss</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>